un nuevo comienzo
by forti
Summary: traicionado por el consejo naruto tendra que irse de Konoha e iniciar una nueva vida, nueva aldea nuevos amigos y un nuevo enemigo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, y les pido que sean tan duro a la hora de hacer comentarios sobre el fic.

Sin mas empezemos, espero lo disfruten.

Derecho: los personajes urilizados en este fic no son mio ni me perteneceran, salvo lo originales, en verdad necesito decir algo mas...

**PROLOGO. **

Ya ha pasado 1 año despues de la cuarta guerra ninja, naruto con la ayuda del kyubi pudo vencer a Obito Uchiha, Madara y Kabuto, logrando desaparecer al edo tensei y regresando la normalidad al mundo ninja. Ahora todas las aldeas estan recuperándose de las bajas obtenidas en la guerra.

En konoha las cosas volvieron a la **"normalidad"** y nuestro rubio amigo era considerado un heroe, ademas de que los aldeanos conocen que naruto es hijo de yondaime hokage **(minato namikaze)**, ahora Naruto a conseguido el respeto de todos los aldeanos, aparte de ser codiciado y/o deseado por algunas kunoichi y aldeanas.

Todo parecia de color roza cosa que nuestro querido rubio noto, las cosas estaban saliendo demaciado bien.

Un dia se puso a pensar que todavia no habia conseguido cumplir con la promesa que habia hecho hace mucho tiempo "traer de vuelta a sasuke" esto rodaba por la mente del rubio constantemente, ¿que haria para traer de vuelta al quien alguna vez considero como su herma pensarno?

Una noche se encontraba en los monumentos de los hokage en la cabeza de su padre perdido en sus pensamiento (meditando), una suave brisa pasaba cuando siente la presencia de alguien conocido.

Iruka: hola Naruto – lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Naruto:hola iruka-sensei – respondio de la misma manerana

Iruka: que hermosa noche, recuerdo que ante venias muy a menudo por estos sitios

Naruto: si lo hacia cuando necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y meditaba sobre lo que hacia mal en el dia y precurar corregirlos cosa que se me hacias muy dificil.

Iruka: entonces haz venido esta vez para aclarar tus ideas.

Naruto: mas que eso pensar en mi situació actual, sabe estraño la vida que llevaba antes siempre pense que consiguiendo el respeto de los demas lograria ser feliz por fin, pero siento que me falta algo que no e logrado todo lo que he querido en la vida, y tambien sientoq que pierdo la razón de vivir, en realidad me pregunto ¿por que estoy aqui? Para que vivo? Y que debo hacer?

Iruka pensaba en lo que naruto decia en estos momentos, parecia que estuviera perdiendo todos sus sueños y anelo

Iruka: sabes un dia conoci a una mocosa que me decia que nunca se rendiria y que se convertiria en hokage a pesar de que era rechazado por todo el mundo, ese naruto me enseño despues que no se necesita ser hokage para cumplir tus metas, me enseño que estabamos aqui para vivir, amar y defender a nuestros seres queridos, no importando si das tu vida por ello – naruto miro a iruka y empezo a recordar aquellos momentos que el habia vivido con sus amigo, las travesuras que el hacia y los consejos que Sarutobi le daba "Un hokage no busca beneficios propio sino , busca el bienestar de todos los seres que el ama, recuerdar que debes defender y cuidar a cada uno de los aldeanos de esta aldea, ellos son una extensión de ti"

Naruto: sabes me alegra haberte conocido eres mas que un hermano para mi, eres como mi 3er padre despues de ero-senin por cierto donde estara el pervertido ese, (en mi historia jiraya no muere, quedo mal herido si, pero no muere) en algun lugar cerca de algunas aguas termales, esta un peliblanco recolectando información cuando estornuda- estan pensando o hablando de mi me alegra tanto- de repente las mujeres se dan cuenta de las presencia de jiraya y en vista de que ya lo descubrieron salio corriendo a toda velocidad, lastima que fue rodeado por mucha kunoichis- este es mi fin- dijo jiraya cuando escucho que las mujeres pensaba castrarlo, jiraya penso en un milagro divino y oro a los kami para que lo salvaran cosa que por algun motivo medio funciono, en el sentido que lo golpearon pero no los castraron, eso fue suficiente para que jiraya estuviera agradecido de los kami y juro que por una hora no volveria a las aguas termales cosa que no cumplio, al rato estaba de vuelta buscando información, por desgracia los volvieron a descubrir y termino en el hospital de konoha.

Enfermera 1: ¿quien sera este pobre tipo?-dijo la enfermera al vez que el paciente era inreconocible por los moretones y golpes

enfermera 2: de pobre no tiene nada, es un pervertido que lo descubrieron espiando en las aguas termales – con ese comentario iban a dejar que jiraya muriera con esa hemorragia que tenia, sin embargo hierba mala nunca muere.

Regresando con nuestro amigo rubio, naruto seguia hablando con iruka, cosa que ayudaba a naruto a despejar su mente y ordenar sus ideas, iruka se despide y se va, quedando naruto con una sola palabra en su mente "proteger a sus seres querido" en eso piensa en hinata, recordo que ella se le habia confesado y el nunca respondio a lo que ella le habia dicho, penso que talvez ella seria la solución a ese vacio en su corazón – hinata te amo – fueron las palabras del naruto dicha para que el viento las escuchara nada más

las cosas empezaron a empeorar con nuestro amigo rubio, al mes se escucho que Hinata se casaria con Neji para que los problemas del clan se solucionaran, eso destrozo a Naruto ya que pensaba en declararsele a Hinata, Hiashi se habia enterado que Hinata se habia declarado a Naruto pero este no le respondio y penso evitar que ese noviazgo se diera en el futuro haciendo que Hinata se casara con neji para hacer que las 2 ramas del clan, solucionara sus diferencia (si claro que se solucionarian ¬¬ ) a hinata no le quedo mas que aceptar y casarse. Por un tiempo las ramas del clan hyuga no hubo disensiones pero las cosas no son eternas – (por lo menos en mi historia no pd: pido disculpa a los naruhina a mi me gusta el naruhina pero me canse de leerlas, la mayoria de los fanfiction son naruhina o narusaku y ya esta trillada la pareja asi que haremos que naruto quede con otra persona mas adelante).

Despues de la guerra a naruto le dan el grado de capitan de ambu, claro despues de la debastadora noticia su personalidad de amoldo más al cargo que le habian dado, era frio y sin sentimiento alguno. Se empezo a correr la fama de un anbu despiadado que asesinaba a sus enemigo a sangre fria, cuando decian que ese anbu era naruto nadie creia a esos comentarios ya que el rubio no era así o por lo menos eso crian.

La pregunta mis queridos lectores que ahi que hacer en estos momento seria que nuestro querido amigo cambio ¿por un amor que nuca sucederia? o por que tambien se entero que el consejo de konoha seguia pensando en naruto como un alma de conbate.

Una semana despues de convertise en anbu, escucho rumores sobre una reunión del consejo sobre un alma definitiva en konoha. Naruto indago sobre el tema y supo el dia de la reunión del consejo y desidio infiltrarse en esa reunión, por que el sabia que algo no andaba bien.

Llego el dia de la reunión naruto estaba en la sombra, y oculto su chakra para que no lo detectaran y espero hasta que llegaran las personas del consejo, poco a poco empezaron a llegar los miembros del mismo e inico la reunión pero lo que no esperaba Naruto era que la hokage no estaba con ellos era una reunión a espalda de Tsunade.

Homura: esta reunión tiene como proposito hablar sobre el jinchuriki naruto, como sabran es considerado un heroe, por todos los aldeanos, ademas de que saben que el es hijo del yondaime. Ustedes saben que desde hace tiempo pensamos en usarlo como nuestra alma y entregarlo a Danzo para convertirlo en un ser sin sentimiento pero este murio asesinado por el Uchiha Sasuke, haciendo que nuestros planes cambiaran pero al naruto haber ganado la guerra se nos dificulta mantener la situación bajo nuestro control (como si en verdad hubiera estado baja su control ¬¬) a madida que avanzaba la reunión algunos ponian la cara de molestia por que naruto era mas que un alma para ellos, era un ser humana como cualquier otro con sentimiento, pero para otros del consejo el era una maldita escoria, naruto escucho todo lo que decian y cuando se descuidaron salio de la reunión malesto.

Despues de un rato llega a su casa con un odio, y con ganas de llorar, por como lo veian los del consejo y algunos ninja.

KURAMA: QUE PASA PEQUEÑO CACHORRO – dijo como si se hubiera despertado de un gran y profundo sueño.

Naruto: ve en mis recuerdo y así entenderas – dijo al kyubi cosa que iso de inmediato y vio lo sucedido en la reunión del consejo de konoha. Kurama estaba hecha un demonio puro al ver como hablaban de naruto, Kurama en medio de la guerra empezo a ver a naruto como su cachorro o como mas que un cachorro, le dolio ver que muchos veian a Naruto como un alma sin sentimiento y que usarian a los aldeanos y a sus seres queridos para lograr su cometido

Naruto aparece como en una alcantarillas frente a unas grandes rejas, luego se acerca mas a ellas y ve los ojos del kyubi.

KURAMA: MATARE A ESOS INFELICES Y LOS DESCUARTIZAREEEEEE... - dijo el kyubi- traquilo que no me pienso quedar aqui cuando eso ocurra – kurama vio a naruto y dijo – que piensas hacer – y una silueta empezo a salir de lo mas oscuro de las sombras, era una bella mujer con una figura hermosisima, cabellos rojos, ojos de igual manera, vestia un kimono azul parecido aen color a la vestimenta de mei terumi, naruto se queda con la boca abierta al ver semejante mujer, cosa que la kurama no paso por alto.

Kurama: te gusta lo que vez na-ru-to-kun – dijo, en ese momento naruto se olvido de sus problemas y estaba enbobado con la kyubi.

Naruto: PENSE QUE ERAS MACHO¡- la kyubi rei a alcajadas viendo a naruto sorprendido

kurama: no, soy la reina de los biju solo me hice pasar por macho.

Naruto: eres lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida, que estupido fui al no darme que eras una bella dama, la mas bella de todas– kurama se sonroja por el comentario de rubio cosa que naruto vio atractivo en ella

regresemos al tema -dijo kurama para dicimular el sonrojo- es cierto – dijo naruto volviendo al semblante serio- ya basta de que nos vean como un alma y nos quieran utilizar por medio de chanteja me ire de konoha para que nunca puedan pensar o hacer lo que quieran de nosotros kyu-chan y luego regresare para saldar cuentas con ellos- eso iso pensar a kurama y le dijo – no te dejes guiar por la venganza que eso corompe el corazón- dijo la kyubi- no te preocupes kyu-chan no busco venganza solo justicia – eso impacto a kurama, naruto habia madurado y sabia que si pensaba haci llegaria mas lejos que cualquier shinobi y lo convertia en un ser que habia que tenerle cuidado, era mejor ser su aliado que enemigo- por ahora fingire que no se nada, pero cuando se descuiden me ire- salio de las alcantarrillas para encontrar se en su cuarto y se fue a dormir.

Espero les guste el prologo pronto subire el primer capitulo creo que sera naruto x femkyubi puede ser que meta harem pero lo veremos despues comenten y ayudeme con este fic acepto cometarios con criticas contructivas no destructivas vuenos nos vemos en la proxima

ah por ciento naruto creara con ayuda de un personaje misterioso una aldea en la cual el sera kage asi que si tiene algun clan propio pongan sus caracteristicas y personajes principales y hare que aparezcan en mi fic.

Bueno chana


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas a todos, este es el capitulo 1 de mi fic, gracias por la sugerencia de pocho102 y la tomare, como dije los de harem lo sometere a diplomacia politica (es decir elecciones) dependiendo de los usuarios la historia sera harem o no. Otra cosa en el prologo me salte muchas partes importantes, como que naruto despues de vencer al juubi, activo el rinnegan, volvio a separar al juubi en parte devolviendo a la vida a algunos jinchuriki.

Para que nadien supiera de que el tenia un dojutsu lo mantuvo inactivo. Faltaron aclarar algunas cosa que amedida que avancemos en el fic se entenderan.

Volvi a leer el prologo y note algunos errores por lo cual pido disculpa, ya que esto y escribiendo en una mini lapto y creanme es desesperante escribir en este chatarro.

Derechos: me da lata escribir esto pero los derechos de autor estan en el prologo como siempre ¬¬

chapter 1:huida

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, mi historia no es sino una de muchas. En el transcurso de mi vida sufri toda clase de abusos por infinidades de personas, eso abusos y persecusiones casi me llevan a la muerte por algo que yo no habia hecho, yo portaba en mi interior a una bella bestia que no era comprendida , ella mataba por miedo a que la controlaran.

Un perverso hombre la controlo e intento sumergir a konoha en un infierno, pero gracias a la intervención de mi padre Minato Namikaze, Obito Uchiha tuvo que huir. El kyubi por miedo y terror estaba descontrolado matando a paso agigantado a mucho shinobis y aldeanos, Antes de huir la kyubi fue aprisionada dentro de pequeño bebé, con el aprisionamiento de la kyubi, trajo como consecuencia la muerte de mis padres y el comienzo de una vida de sufrimiento, en el transcurso de mi vida tuve muy malos momentos y algunos muy buenos, conoci a iruka-sensei el cual a pesar de que el kyubi mato a sus padres el me quiso como su hermano menor, y gracias a el mi vida tubo un cambio positivo, luego oji-san (sarutobi) me crio como si fuera un nieto verdadero, me cuido a pesar de lo poquito travieso que era, fueron muy buenos tiempo, hasta que mi oji-san murió, por culpa de orochimaru, desde hay mi vida volvio a cambiar para mal hasta que conoci a ero-sennin y ha tsunade-obachan.

Con el tiempo Sasuke se fue de la aldea y no pude detenerlo, haci que decidi entrenar para volverme mas fuerte, en eso conoci a mas personas que sufrieron igual que yo, eso me animaba a siguir adelante y ha animarlos a ellos a no rendirse y seguir un nuevo camino trasado por ellos.

Logre derrotar a infinidades de personas muchas incluso mas fuerte que yo, logramos acabar la cuarta guerra ninja mis amigos y yo, para que todo regresara a la normalidad, pero en la aldea que tanto ame todavia habian personas que me detestaban, una de ellas era sakura por no traer de vulta a sasuke despues de la guerra pero ese enojo fue momentanio, yo al pensar y meditar las cosas que ocurrieron en mi vida decidi cambiar, ya era hora que la gente viera lo que querian ver a un despiadado asesino, pero kyu-chan siempre me aconsejaba sorprendentemente, y decidi mantener mi faseta de odio y sufrimiento oculto, por un ser sin emociones y sentimientos.

Desde que decidi escapar de konoha, busque la manera de encontrar un nuevo hogar, trazando rutas secretas en los lugares donde podia esconderme hasta que se olvidaran de mi, aprovechaba al maximo las misiones como anbu descubriendo lugares nuevos, ya tenia todo para irme de esa aldea pero por desgracia me descubrieron y el consejo de konoha me llamo, y me amenazaron, diciendo que me casarian hasta la muerte si me iba y que también matarian a mis seres queridos culpandome diciendo que el kyubi me controlo, yo me hice como si no sabia nada pero no me creyeron, sali de la reunión he indague quien le habia dicho al consejo que yo me iba.

Empece buscado por mis compañeros pero ellos eran fieles a mi, haci que decidi buscar por las personas mas llegadas a mi, y descubri que todo era una mentira, con la investigación que realize con la ayuda de mis anbus, descubri que el consejo hizo que mis supuestos amigos les mantuvieran al tanto de mis intenciones, haci que cada ve que salia de misión ellos buscaban cosas ocultas en mi casa, y se lo notificaban, descubri que su trato conmigo era pura falsedad, haci que decidi mantener los a raya, mi actitud cambio a ser seca y fria, menos con mi equipo, ellos decidieron voluntariamente ayudarme ha escapar en el momento apropiado. Los del consejo hablaron con Tsunade sobre "que mi actitud era rara", y ella decia averiguar el porque, claros ellos omitieron sobre las reuniones secretas que ellos hacian, despues de eso ella me pregunto ¿porque yo antuaba tan raro? Haci que decidi contarle todo por que yo comfiaba en ella como una madre, ella entendio rapido despues que le mostre las evidencias, y decidio que el dia que me fuera que la llevara conmigo cosa que yo iba hacer, por parte de Tsunade ella iba a desimular que no sabia nada, y me ayudaria con la ruta de escape.

Por fin el tiempo llego el de irme y aprovechamos una mision en la cual fingiriamos que yo heria a mis ambus atacandolos a traición, haci que decidi escapar y les dije a mis anbus que le dijeran a Tsunade que cuando encontrara un hogar la iria a buscar.

Las cosas iban bien hasta que las naciones se enteraron de mi huida y decidieron buscarme, y traerme por las buenas o por las malas, eso complico mucho las cosas, hasta que un dia estaba muy debilitado por fiebre 40°c y rodeado por mas de 500 shinobis entre ellos anbus y jounins, pelie como pude, los venci a casi todos pero llegaron mas y cai al suelo delirando, en mi mente escuchaba a kyu-cha que me decia que no me rindiera pero ya era muy tarde cuando me iban a agarrar se escucho una gran explosión y aparecio un persona muy misterioso y derroto a todos, pero lo sorprendente era que este personaje no se veia cansado y parecia que no uso mucha fuerza, en eso perdi la conciencia mientra ese personaje se acercaba a mi.

Entonces ahora desperte cerca de un rio, sin saber en donde estoy, y bueno esa es mi historia y veamos que me ocurrira ahora.

¿?: veo que despertaste, ¿como te encuentra? – dijo el personaje misterioso con algunas manzanas en la mano, pero su cara no era visible por las sombras.

Naruto: bien gracias por salvarme, pero ¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES Y QUE QUIERES DE MI?- dijo naruto poniendose en guardia.

¿?: me llamo Ruisu Kanada y no tengo intensión de hacerte daño – y sale de las sombras.

Bueno hasta aqui el chapter 1 para lo que quieren saber quien es Ruisu Kanada ver el link  . 

su parecido es igual al de noctis de final fantasi 13 versus, no lo comparen con el teme de sasuke

apartir de aqui pido la sugerencias de la o las parejas del rubio dependiendo a la eleccion vere si es harem o se casa con 1.

pd: si alguien sabes las de leyes para formar un clan porfavor digamenlas, deje reviews con opiniones contructivas sobre este fic y nos vemos en la proxima .


	3. Chapter 3: encuentro inesperado

Hola a todos, para empezar gracias por los reviews, como sabrán hace un tiempito pedi que me ayudaran con las parejas de este fic, pues ayer me dejaron un reviews anónimo en el cual decían si las parejas tenían que ser las del anime o invención propia, pues se los dejo a su elección, es decir pueden ser propias o que ya existan en le anime.

Con respecto a la trama de la historia si alguien desea aportarme ideas sobre este fic mas adelante son bien recibidas las mismas.

Estas son el índice de las votaciones de las parejas

Mei Terumi: 20%

Samui: 15%

Harem: 30%

Femkyubi: 20 %

Otros: 15%

**Derechos**: para los que desean saber los derechos de autor vean el prólogo o busquen en google quien es el creador de naruto, lo que si me pertenece son los personajes inventados por mí. El fic es solo por fines de entretenimiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anteriormente en un nuevo comienzo de Naruto:

¿?: Veo que despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentra? – dijo el personaje misterioso con algunas manzanas en la mano, pero su cara no era visible por las sombras.

Naruto: bien gracias por salvarme, pero ¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES Y QUE QUIERES DE MI?- dijo Naruto poniéndose en guardia.

¿?: Me llamo Ruisu Kanada y no tengo intensión de hacerte daño – y sale de las sombras.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::**

Naruto no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, por un momento pensó que tenia de frente a Sasuke pero después que lo detalla se da cuenta que no es Sasuke

Ruisu: toma come que llevas 2 días inconscientes – dijo Ruisu lanzándole una manzana.

Naruto: mmmmm… DOS DIAAAASSSSSSS… - dijo preocupado

Ruisu: si 2 días, pero si me permites te quiero preguntar porque te perseguían tanto shinobis y de diferentes aldeas.

Naruto: lo ciento, no suelo hablar con extraños – dijo nuestro despistado amigo que por un segundo dejo a un lado su naturaleza fría, por una de un inocente niño ¬¬

Ruisu: claro, después de todo soy el extraño que te cuido por 2 largos días, sin a verte matado, claro…. Como confiar en alguien que uso parte de su preciado tiempo en cuidar a un desconocido – dice algo medio molesto digamos así

Naruto: Vale chaval era broma no te pongas tan molesto por pequeñeces como esa.

Bueno todo ocurrió…. – así naruto procedió a recuperar su carácter y a contarle su historia a Ruisu, le tomo 2 horas (omitiendo ciertas partes en contarle su vida) hasta que se consigue con Ruisu.

Naruto: y bueno esa es mi historia y ¿Qué hacías por estas zonas? – pregunta

Ruisu: bueno en realidad estoy reconociendo la zona porque yo soy nuevo, y para serte sincero vengo del otro lado del mundo – dijo Ruisu- sorprendente, y porque decidiste venir a estos lados del mundo – dijo naruto.

Ruisu: bueno veras yo… - en eso se escucho las voces de otros ninjas cerca.

¿?: Búsquelo siento su presencia por aquí cerca y tengan cuidado es muy peligroso, tal vez este acompañado.

En eso Ruisu le hace seña a Naruto para que se esconda mientras en la salía a enfrentarlo cosa que naruto no quiso hacer.

Naruto: me buscaban – Salió al encuentro de los de los shinobis y se percato de que eran shinobis de la hoja. Eran Sakura, kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata y Neji junto a otros 50 shinobis.

Eso puso a naruto como el mismo diablo, su pelo se erizo y cierta parte del pelo se fue un poquito hacia delante y sus ojos cambiaron a un color carmesí y lo que parecían bigotes se puso un pelín más negro, a la vista de las kunoichi naruto era todo un bombón – puedo jurar a ver visto corazones en los ojos de las kunoichis presentes – pensó Ruisu con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Kakashi: Naruto sea cual sea tus motivos para huir de konoha te pido que desistas y vuelvas con nosotros por las buenas – dijo el amante de icha icha Paradise kiss

Naruto: todos ustedes son una bola de falsos, toda mi vida me mintieron haciéndose pasar por mis amigos y familiares, cuando a mis espaldas me apuñalaban, ustedes conocían que el consejo de konoha solo me quería por que tenía en el interior al kyubi, aun sabiendo las intensiones de ellos, ustedes les daban información mía cada vez que podían, con el fin de mantenerme bajo control y querer usarme a su placer, porque me entere también de las tantas ganas que tenían de que yo trajese a Sasuke devuelta era para que después el aprendiera como manipular al kyubi con el sharingan y me manipulara a su antojo - Dijo enojado. Ese comentario hizo dudar a más de un shinobi, ellos no pensaban que el consejo de konoha hiciera algo de tal magnitud sin pensar en los sentimientos de alguien, la pregunta que surgió era ¿qué tan lejos podía llegar el consejo de konoha por poder?

Kakashi: no Naruto eso no es verdad – dijo haciéndose pasar por el que no sabía nada – claro que si yo mismo indagué, y descubrí toda la verdad y tengo evidencias para demostrar lo que digo - Dijo elevando la voz - la misión de Sakura era simple estar lo más cerca de mí y si era posible enamorarme para usarme y conseguir toda la información posible sobre lo que yo hacía, Kakashi la tuya era que cuidara que no tuviera contactos con los otros países para que yo NO DESERTARA KONOHA – dijo aun más molesto – cada uno de ustedes también tenía una misión en especifico menos Hinata que para ellos ella era muy torpe para realizar una misión de tal magnitud, también fue idea de Hiashi que si Hinata se negaba a cooperar con el matrimonio, el mismo le colocaría el sello para que perteneciera la rama segundaria (Boke) y el mismo la torturaría – esto hizo que ha Hinata se le salieran una lagrimas ya que ella y Neji sabían que era verdad y a pesar de que Neji no amaba a Hinata, lo Hizo para salvarla de las manos de Hiashi.

Naruto: conozco muchas otras cosas más – todos tenían la cabeza baja, por su lado Ruisu se mantenía oculto esperando el momento para salir y matar o tal vez noquear.

Sakura: cállate Naruto – dijo algo molesta, pero luego se asusta por la cara de Naruto que parecía el mismo Lucifer

Kakashi desesperado por no poder hacer nada (ya sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera haría que naruto desistieran de la decisión que tomo), decidió atacar para noquear a naruto, solo que este lo esquivo.

A continuación atacaron casi todos los shinobis, pero este se movía a una gran velocidad, y evitaba matarlos solo los noqueaba, en eso naruto siente un puntazo en el corazón y cae de rodilla y dice – ¿pero que me pasa? ¿por qué me pasa esto ahora? – en eso los de la hoja decidieron atraparlo pero Ruisu apareció al frente, ellos vieron a un tipo con traje de jounin todo negro con una capa parecida a la de akatsuki pero sin las nubes rojas y con una capucha que cubría su rostro, ellos se frenaron al instante y preguntaron

Hinata: ¿quién eres? Y ¿Qué quiere de naruto-kun?- dijo ella preocupada de que no le fuera hacer daño a Naruto

Acto seguido Ruisu hizo una poses de manos dijo: jutsu prohibido estilo se sombras: danza de las sombras – Ruisu empozo a fusionarse con las sombras del suelo y acto seguido todo empezó a tornarse oscuro. Ni sharingan de Kakashi ni el byakugan de Hinata y Neji podían ver algo, todo era tinieblas, al instante que todo se pone oscuro se escucha una voz siniestra que decía: es un placer estar con usted de nuevo Ruisu-sama en que le podemos servir – dijo esa misma voz siniestra – necesito un favor Henzo y presta mucha atención – dijo Ruisu. Por otro lado tenemos a los shinobis de konoha temblando de miedo primero por la voz que escucharon y segundo por la oscuridad absoluta que había.

Ruisu: necesito que todos tus seguidores noqueen a todos los shinobis de la Hoja mientras yo me llevo a Naruto para diagnosticar su situación con respecto a su salud, pero escucha bien es que los vas a noquear, no los vas ni a violar ni a matar me escuchaste – eso ultimo lo dijo Ruisu con una voz que en verdad da miedo además los shinobis de Konoha estaba muertos del miedo porque si él se iba nada garantizaría que esas sombras cumplieran su palabra de no matarlos ni violarlos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece él, Naruto y la oscuridad.

Los de Konoha dieron un suspiro pensando que todo había sido un mal juego del personaje misterioso que por alguna razón la sombra lo llamaba Ruisu-sama (pensaron que era alguien importante o que era líder de un clan tal vez por el sufijo sama) pero la tranquilidad se les fue, cuando alrededor de ellos unas sombras con forma de bestia de diferentes formas y tamaño, danzaban o eso parecía, en por la desesperación buscaron la manera de atacar pero era inútil ante las sombras, hasta que hubo un silencio y las sombras empezaron a noquear a todos, eran gritos muy fuertes los que se escuchaban por todo el bosque hasta que cesaron no quedo ni un shinobi de la hoja en pie.

Henzo: lástima que Ruisu-sama no quiso que les torturásemos a nuestro estilo porque sino

Hubiera sido más divertido – dijo entre risas siniestra las sobras y luego se desvanecieron, transcurrido 9 horas todos los shinobis se despertaron con dolor de cabeza y un espanto grande en sus caras, en vista de lo ocurrido decidieron regresar a Konoha y informar lo ocurrido.

Ya lejos de los Shinobis, Ruisu llevo a Naruto a una aldea misteriosa cerca del país el remolino en donde fue a un hospital y dejo a Naruto en cuidados de médicos hasta que se despertara, por fin después que Naruto despierta le avisan a Ruisu para que fuera a verle.

Naruto: do… donde estoy – dijo – en un hospital con mi gente, este es mi pueblo yo no vine solo ha estas tierras – dejo con una sonrisa sincera – que me paso – dijo preocupado por su salud – nada grave solo que tu cuerpo no se recupero bien de la fiebre y con la rabia que cogiste bueno sentiste una presión en tu pecho y eso hizo que calleras al suelo – dijo Ruisu – que bueno que no fue nada malo – dice con cierta alegría nuestro rubio amigo- pero aun necesitas descansar, duerme hoy y mañana te cuento mi historia y como terminamos mi gente y yo aquí te parece – acto seguido Ruisu sale del cuarto y apaga la luz para que Naruto descanse.

Tres días después en Konoha.

Llegaron todos los shinobis y fueron a que Tsunade a notificar el resultado de la misión ella se veía seria pero por dentro estaba feliz por Naruto, ella sabía que dentro de poco regresaría a por ella, pero se sorprendió cuando le notificaron sobre Ruisu, Tsunade mostro un rostro sorprendido- usted lo conoce Tsunade-sama – dijo Shikamaru- no solo… olvídelo – a ningunos de los shinobi le importo menos a Kakashi y Shikamaru tenían sus dudas, pensaba que Tsunade les estaba mintiendo, sin más se retiraron y Kakashi fue visarle al consejo sobre su misión fallida.

El consejo realiza una reunión, la cual Kakashi da el informe

Kakashi nuestra misión al comienzo fue un éxito por que encontramos a Naruto Namikaze, intentamos dialogar con él pero fue nulo, recurrimos a la fuerza bruta, pero por alguna razón Naruto cae al suelo, cuando casi le capturamos, hubo la intervención de un shinobi desconocido- dijo Kakashi

Hiashi: no me digas que ese shinobi les venció a todos, si es así todos ustedes son una bola de incompetentes- dijo Hiashi entre risas pero Kakashi respondió seriamente- ese shinobi uso un jutsu que nos inmovilizo a todos, y para serles sincero ese jutsu fue la cosa más horrorosa que he visto en mi vida como ninja- dijo muy serio mirando de mala gana Hiashi- tonterías ni que fuera gran cosa – dijo Hiashi para hacer quedar mal a Kakashi – y como se llama ese jutsu tenebroso jajaja – dijo Hiashi entre risas a Kakashi - jutsu prohibido estilo se sombras: danza de las sombras – de inmediato cesaron las risas por parte de Hiashi y se puso blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma – yyyyy co como sssse llama el shiiinobiii…. – dijo con un miedo notorio en su cara – por lo que sé, se llama Ruisu- todos en el consejos tenían una cara blanca y sudaban frio – bien ahora rrretirate-

Después de que Kakashi se retiro todo temblaban en el consejo- ahora las cosa se están poniendo más serias con la llegada Ruisu a este continente- dijo Koharu con miedo- nunca pensé volver a ver esos ojos, tan negros como la noche y sin sentimientos al matar, si en verdad ese shinobi es Ruisu implica que la sombra asesina llego a nuestro país, ahora quien nos salvara de su mano si se una con Naruto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno esto es todo por hoy mañana no sé si suba un capitulo nuevo pero bueno los dejare con la intriga de quien en verdad es Ruisu y por qué le tienen tanto miedo, pero les aseguro que le tendrán más miedo a Naruto que ha cualquier otro ser sobre la faz de el mundo shinobi.

Acepto sugerencias, opiniones y correcciones, bueno nos vemos

Nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, nuevamente gracias por los reviews, no hace mucho pedí nuevamente sugerencias y opiniones sobre el fic y pocho102 me dio una idea excelente sobre los futuros villanos de este fic. (Será una sorpresa la que se llevaran todos muajajaj)- risa diabólica ¬¬

Verán les pido disculpa por no subir este capítulo antes pero tuve que releerlo varias veces por qué me resulta complicado porque tengo que describir muchas cosas he intento no saltarme nada, en este capítulo contaremos la historia completa de Ruisu. Y veré si hoy mismo subo otro capítulos.

Intentarte subir varios capitulo todas las semana.

Otra cosa un muy buen amigo de internet me dijo que este fic lo publicara en forodz y para el miércoles este fic se publicara en forodz dependiendo de cómo reciban el fic decidiré si lo sigo en forodz o en fanfiction.

El romance como tal lo empezare a partir del próximo episodio. Si se habrán dado cuenta baje la clasificación momentáneamente mientras consigo a más seguidores y luego lo subo de clasificación cuando lleguen por si a las moscas el lemon

Bueno empecemos con el fic

Derechos: blablablá solo vean el prologo o el capitulo anterior si quieren saber los derechos de autor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anteriormente en un nuevo comienzo:

_Después de que Kakashi se retiro todo temblaban en el consejo- ahora las cosa se están poniendo más serias con la llegada Ruisu a este continente- dijo Koharu con miedo- nunca pensé volver a ver esos ojos, tan negros como la noche y sin sentimientos al matar, si en verdad ese shinobi es Ruisu implica que la sombra asesina llego a nuestro país, ahora quien nos salvara de su mano si se una con Naruto._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de que Ruisu sale del cuarto Naruto cae en un profundo sueño. Transcurrida toda la noche por fin Naruto despierta poco a poco y se encuentra con una enfermera que chequeaba su avance. Ella tenía un uniforme Blanco (el uniforme es igual que cualquier uniforme visto en cualquier anime) su cabello era de color marrón que le llegaba hasta el cuello, su piel era blanca pero no tan pálida y sus ojos de un color marrón muy bellos que cautivaban a cualquiera

Enfermera: veo que despertaste, Ruisu-sama vino temprano pero como estabas dormido no te quiso molestar- dijo la misma

Naruto: gracias, supongo que tu eres la enfermera encargada de cuidarme en esto momentos ¿Cómo te llamas?

Enfermera: me llamo Aiko (su significado es niña de amor) un placer conocerle – dijo con una bella sonrisa

Naruto: vaya que bello nombre, no creo que exista un nombre más apropiado para ti después de todo eres una bella y amorosa mujer, me doy cuenta de eso por cómo me has tratado desde que desperté – ese bello comentario hizo que nuestra inocente enfermera se sonrojara y agradeció por el cumplido.

En el interior del Rubio estaba una zorrita hecha un demonio por cómo se estaba comportando el rubio

Kyubi: ha esa maldita me la como viva, ya verá que nadie me quita lo que me pertenece – dijo la zorrita, después se fue a una bóveda donde saco cadenas, látigos con puntas de acero y empezó a leer un libro que decía: "_como tortura a un jinchuriki Casanova y una enfermera coqueta de la peor manera posible". _

Y después de ese cumplido por parte del Rubio y de los celos de la Kyubi, empezaron a charlar Naruto y la Aiko, pero en un rincón estaba Ruisu viendo la escena de eso 2 con una sonrisa en su cara, lo mas sorpréndete era que esos 2 no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de este hasta que – ustedes sí que se la saben llevar muy bien, por cierto que bella pareja hacen ustedes 2. Que picaron eres Naruto – dijo entre risas, con eso basto que esos se pararan en seco y pegaran un grito que se escucho en todo el hospital, todas la enfermera fueron corriendo al cuarto para ver qué había ocurrido pero cuando ven a Ruisu muerto de la risa y a esos 2 pálidos como si hubieran visto a un fantasma y sonrojados, supieron que eso era obra de nada más y nada menos que de Ruisu.

Aiko: Ruisu-sama – saluda con una reverencia y después rápidamente se despide de Naruto y de Ruisu y sale corriendo a toda velocidad – b…buenos Días Ruisu – dijo Naruto – buenos Días Naruto, al parecer por lo que me dijeron tu cuerpo se recupero muy rápido por lo que más tarde te darán de alta – dijo el peli azul oscuro

Naruto: en verdad eres muy diferente a Sasuke, eres muy distinto – dijo Naruto pensando, sorprendido con el comportamiento de Ruisu.

(Disculpen por no describir bien a Ruisu tiene 18 años de edad, él es de 1,80 de estatura su parecido a Noctis de final fantasy es muy grande, sus ojos son de color azul cian, después se enteraran por que cambia sus ojos color a negro, y usa un traje jounin como lo de Konoha pero todo negro).

Ruisu: toma desayuna primero, de seguro debes andar hambriento – en eso le suena el estomago a Naruto cosa que hizo que se pusiera rojo de la pena y agarra el tazón que le dio Ruisu junto con un jugo, cuando ve que es Ramen recupero aquella personalidad que lo caracterizaba como el hiperactivo ninja numero 1 de Konoha. Después de comer 20 tazas de Ramen, le pregunta a Ruisu – este lugar es un misterio nunca supe que existía, como es que nadie o por lo menos que yo conozca sabe de este lugar

Ruisu: este lugar tiene 4 años aquí, nadie conocía de él porque yo le coloque un sello de invisibilidad, para que nos detectaran.

Naruto: ¿Por qué no quieres que los localicen? – dice pensando que Ruisu era un fugitivo

Ruisu: hace cuatro años salimos de una gran guerra que de vasto toda una nación los que están aquí son los únicos superviviente de esa gran nación – dijo con tristeza

Naruto: entiendo.

Ruisu: Bueno como te prometí hoy te contare mi historia pero pido que prestes mucha atención sí, y con mi historia te contare como llegamos aquí – dijo esto último con seriedad absoluta, Naruto lo que hizo fue afirmar con la cabeza

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Historia de Ruisu

Todo empezó cuando uno de mis ancestro se hizo amigo de un dios llamado Kanada según mis abuelo era el dios más fuerte de todos, ellos convivían desde que mi ancestro era pequeño, a medida que mi ancestro crecía se hicieron casi como hermanos, todo lo compartían.

Kanada instruyo a mi ancestro en el arte del combate, le enseño taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y kenjutsu, cuando en aquellos tiempo la guerra era común en el mundo ellos luchaban juntos.

Un Día ese Dios le da un regalo a mi abuelo, le regalo unos ojos iguales a los de él, los ojos de mi ancestro cambiaron a un color azul cian, y Kanada le dijo que esos ojos de llamaban Ankokugan y le explico cómo funcionaba esos ojos, esos ojos tenían 4 fases.

Flashback

Kanada (dios): presta atención en lo que te diré:

En la fase 1: el ankokugan está en su estado inactivo con su característico color cian

En la fase 2: el ankokugan cambia el color de los ojos de un azul cian a un color rojo vivo, en esa etapa puede ver en un radio de 360° a una distancia de 250 km, puedes copiar cualquier ninjutsu, taijutsu o genjutsu. (Puede ver las redes de chakra)

En la fase 3: tu ojos se vuelven totalmente negros (tipo los hombre lobos de underworld) tu fuerza y velocidad aumenta, puedes hacer jutsu espacio tiempo

Pero en la etapa 4 las cosas se ponen muy peligrosas por que pide un alto consumo de energía tanto espiritual como físico lo máximo que se puede usar siendo humano es media hora, si acaso menos, además de que te vuelves malvado por que el ankokugan es un dojutsu siniestro que en su última fase puede corromper el alma. La maldad te consume y te vuelve un asesino que no distinguirá entre amigos, familia ni enemigo. El ojo aparte de ser totalmente negro, la pupila se volverá más roja que el carmesí y alrededor aparecerán 3 puntos del mismo color (nota: los puntos se parecerán al aspa del sharingan solo en vez de ser aspas serán puntos grandes que harán la forma de un triangulo con la pupila en el medio) además aparecerán venas nagras alrededor – dijo Kanada con cierta preocupación por lo último que dijo- quiero que solo uses la fase 4 cuando estés en problemas grandes, por que con esta etapa tu energía será peligro, sino la controlas puedes dañar a los que están a tu alrededor, la característica de esta etapa es que todos los dojutsu que se encuentren a tu alrededor si deseas se pueden desactivar, y controlaras el tiempo y el espacio y distorsionarlo a tu antojo, recuerda que son los ojos de un dios lo que te estoy dando, y probablemente tus sentidos se puedan dar o puedes morir autodestruyéndote así que si es posible no uses la cuarta etapa, prométemelo – dijo casi con suplica.

Ancestro de Ruisu: claro oni-chan te lo prometo – dijo con una sonrisa- gracias, ha y no todos tus descendientes tendrán esos ojos o dojutsu, genéticamente lo tendrán en estado recesivo, pero solamente aquellos que sea destinado para no corromperse por la maldad lo tendrán.

A partir de ahí surgió el clan Kanada en nombre de ese dios que se hizo amigo de mi ancestro, el clan tenía una rama principal y una segundaria, la principal era de pocos miembros porque era de aquellos que poseían el dojutsu y la segundaria era de aquellos que poseían el dojutsu en sus genes pero que nunca se manifestó, por lo que siempre hubo riña en el clan, ya que solamente los de la rama principal podían aprender y saber todos los jutsu y técnicas secretas del clan, claro si de la rama segundaria salía uno con el dojutsu activo inmediatamente pasaba a la rama principal.

El clan era tan poderoso, que él dirigía toda una nación y muchos querían apoderarse de ella, la tierra era rica en toda clase de minerales y proteínas lo que hacía que sus hortalizas y frutos eran de calidad, las ciudades y aldeas y calles eran muy hermosas, y militarmente eran una potencia.

Todo era bueno hasta que nació mi papá y su hermano, mi papá era de un buen corazón en cambio su hermano era de naturaleza oscura le gustaba la maldad. Ellos eran gemelos de pelo largo hasta la espalda de color negro, piel de color blanca, la diferencia era que su hermano nació con los ojos de color marrón, pero mi padre nació con los ojos de color azul cian lo que decía que era portador del ankokugan. Con el tiempo su hermano tubo mucho odio hacia la rama principal y sobre todo a mi padre ya que el heredo lo que tanto él codiciaba "El Dojutsu Prohibido" además de que mi padre se ganaba el corazón se la gente, cosa que el odiaba mas, porque nadie confiaba en el.

Mi abuelo quería a sus 2 hijos por igual, antes de morir mi abuelo, mi padre se casa con una bella mujer llamada Himiko, de un lindo semblante y de un hermoso parecer, era de color blanco pálido, su cabellos era entre negro y grisáceo sus ojos eran como el agua. Hacían una hermosa pareja, tuvieron 4 hijos los cuales yo soy el primogénito, después tuve tres hermanas que luego conocerás Naruto.

Naruto: todavía no entiendo nada que tiene que ver esto con tu historia – dijo con una cara de confusión – vera Naruto necesito contarte mis orígenes para que entiendas el por qué la mayoría de mi gente se vino conmigo a estas tierras, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que toda la desgracia que sufrió mi gente fue por culpa de él (mi tío) y sus ansia de poder – esto lo dijo muy serio y con odio en su cara.

Retomando la historia, después de que mi padre se casa y tiene 4 hijos, mi abuelo enferma de gravedad y llama a sus 2 hijos, y les explica la situación de su salud y llama al dios Kanada que también se hizo amigo de mi abuelo, seguidamente mi abuelo también llama a sus 4 nietos y a la esposa de mi padre (Himiko) para presencial lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento.

Flashback

Abuelo: qué bueno que llegan mis niños ahorita presenciaran la elección del nuevo rey de esta nación – dijo con alegría en su rostro – pero porque no sigues tu abuelito – dijo Ruisu a de 6 años- porque es hora de que me vaya a la otra vida Ruisu, mi pequeño niño, ya mi salud no es como antes mis fuerzas ya no son las mismas es hora de que me vaya a la otra vida– eso hizo que Ruisu corriera a los brazo de su abuelo y llorara amargamente, porque sabía que los que se iban no volvían de la muerte – deja de llorar mocoso debes actuar como un hombre – dijo el tío de Ruisu, después de ese comentario todos los presente mira de mala a el tío de Ruisu – bueno ya volviendo, los llame para que hoy se elija al nuevo rey que lo va a elegir mi mejor amigo Kanada – acto seguido Kanada se acerca y dice – acérquense yo voy a colocar mis manos en sus frentes y veré el futuro de esta nación en mano de ustedes – llama al padre de Ruisu y coloca sus manos en la frente de este, acto seguido los ojos de Kanada brillan y luego se apagan y le brinda una sonrisa al padre de Ruisu luego le dice que regrese a su lugar, después llama al hermano de este y hace lo mismo, Kanada puso una cara de molestia y odio.

Fin del Flashback

Naruto: no me has dicho como se llama ni tu padre ni tu tío – dijo interesado en la historia

Ruisu: mi padre se llama Ken y mi tío Yiro.

Continuación el flashback

Kanada: Ken tu corazón es puro, tienes muy buenos sentimiento te aseguro que dirigirás esta nación como todos tus ancestros, con justicia y pasión – dijo con una sonrisa – pero tú por cuanto amaste la maldad y aborreciste lo bueno desechando las enseñanza de tus ancestros, tu sumergirás a este pueblo en agonía y desesperación, lo dirigirás con maldad y corrupción por lo tanto no tomaras este reino sino tu hermano.

Con esa palabra Yiro salió molesto de la habitación rompiendo todo, en cambio Ken dijo – no estoy seguro de poder dirigir esta nación pido que si he hallado gracias en tus ojos, que tú me puedas ayudar a dirigir esta nación desde el comienzo hasta el final de mis días – dijo con preocupación y sinceridad cosa que le agrado a Kanada – seré como tu hermano desde ahora hasta la eternidad – dijo Kanada.

Fin del flashback

A los días Kanada se lleva a mi abuelo a la otra vida, después mi padre es coronado como Rey, todo el pueblo apoyó a mi padre a excepción de la rama segundaria del clan. Mi Yiro se encargo de envenenar los pensamiento de la rama segundaria haciendo les creer que mi abuelo no quería que alguno de los de rama segundaria gobernara el país y que su padre los engaño con falsas esperanzas, cosa que fue mentira.

Ken gobernó por 2 años y su reinado fue conocido por ser el más justo, Yiro frustrado de no poderle hacer frente a mi padre decido contactar con otras naciones para matar a mi padre y tomar el poder que según él le correspondían por derecho.

Aparte de contactar con las otras naciones también busca la ayuda de Chaos un demonio muy poderoso, chaos acepto ayudarlo solo con la condición de destruir a Kanada.

Al tiempo, ya tenían todo planeado, a los meses iniciaron con el ataque. La nación estaba rodeada empezaron destruyendo pueblo por pueblo, mi padre envía a parte de su ejército a hacer frente a los enemigos mientras el planeaba una estrategia como medida de emergencia, sabiendo que su hermano y la rama segundaria se había levantado en su contra.

Yiro y la rama segundaria con la ayuda de las demás naciones y de Chaos, asesinaron a millones de mujeres y niños sin contar a los hombre, los que sobrevivían a la masacre se Iván rápido a la capital de la nación, fue la batalla más larga registrada en mi nación, la cual estábamos perdiendo por que eran 5 naciones contra 1, dimos batalla.

Viendo como estaban la situación mi padre pide a Kanada que se llevara a mi madre juntamente con nosotros a otro lugar mas seguro mientras que él se quedaba a combatir.

Kanada por su parte se lleva a mi madre y mis hermanas, después empieza a buscarme pero no me encontraba, Kanada siente una presencia oscura muy fuerte en el castillo y la sigue hasta el origen y cuando entra estaba Chaos sosteniéndome de mi camisa, yo estaba amarrado y no podían moverme y menos pensar en algo por que estaba paralizado por el miedo.

Flashback

Chaos: hola Kanada tiempo sin verte jajajaja- dijo soltando una risa diabólica – tu – dijo serio y sorprendido a la vez – con que eres el causante de todo esto – dijo Kanada – no, solo estoy cooperando con alguien para lograr mis metas – dijo y acto seguido desaparece con Ruisu.

Fin del flashback

En el campo de batallas las tropas enemigas empiezan a retirarse, los soldados celebran porque creían que el enemigo se rendía.

Soldado o guerrero: señor ganamos la guerra, ganamos la GUERRA – dijo alegre

Soldado 2: bueno volvamos con ken-sama para supervisar los daños en toda la nación, saber las bajas que hemos obtenido, pero sabes hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto.

Después de que todos se reagruparan, van a donde se encuentra mi padre, y empiezan a realizar un informe de todos, los daños en la nación a nivel estructural, las bajas civiles y militares.

Después analizan la situación y ven que algo no cuadra, Kanada llega a donde Ken y le dice que su hijo había sido secuestrado por su Chaos un demonio malévolo, Mi padre no sabía si llorar o destrozar todo, organiza un grupo de búsqueda.

Yo estaba siendo torturado por mi tío, y por los soldados enemigos, aguante durante 6 meses toda clase de abusos, claro no me violaron, pero si me torturaron de muchas maneras grotescas, el niño feliz que todos conocían había muerto, ahora su mirada era sin emociones alguno ya no manifestaba dolor alguno, desde hacía 4 meses ya no lloraba en las torturas.

Mi padre después de 6 meses de búsqueda implacable me encontró en una base subterránea, mato y descuartizo a todos los que abusaron físicamente de mí menos a Yiro que se escapo antes, Cuando mi padre me lleva de regreso al castillo, mi madre y mis hermanas van a recibirme con un abrazo, pero cuando me ven, lloraron amargamente porque yo estaba irreconocible mi cara estaba totalmente cubierta de moretones, si mi padre no llega antes me hubieran quitado los ojos para que Yiro se los hubiera trasplantado.

Mi madre intentaba que yo sonriera como antes pero no lo conseguía, con lo que había vivido en eso 6 meses fueron suficiente para yo mismo suprimiera mi corazón y todas las emociones que habían dentro del mismo.

Himiko: hijo sabes que te amo y no me gusta verte así – dijo con tristeza en su mirada – amor, que es eso –dijo con una mirada fría.

Mi madre lloró y me abraso, mi padre no podía estar tranquilo, por su mente se repetía una sola palabra. "no pudiste proteger a tu hijo"

Con el tiempo parecía que yo empeoraba, ya mi estado de salud estaba al 100% ya mis moretones desaparecieron, pero no me recuperaba emocionalmente.

2 años después solo se reconstruyo la capital, todo lo demás estaba en ruinas, ese años mi padre se enfermo, según los médicos era por causa emocional, mi madre ya casi no quería comer y todos estaban perdiendo las esperanza en mi padre, y sobre todo las esperanzas de que el reino volvieran a ser el mismo.

Luego yo estaba en mi cuarto mirando el cielo cuando de repente escuche un estruendo.

Flashback

¿? Te recuerdas cuando mirábamos el cielo y contábamos las nubes con forma de animales Ruisu – Ruisu voltea sorprendido porque esa voz se le hacía conocida- abuelo- dice Ruisu, era un ser que brillaba- sabes lamento no pode haber estado presente para protegerte – dice el abuelo de Ruisu con tristeza en su voz – no te preocupes abuelo ya todo paso – dice sin sentimiento alguno – no Ruisu, ahora es que todo va a empezar a empeorar y necesito que vuelvas hacer el mismo de antes – ice su abuelo - yo no recuerdo haber cambiado – dijo Ruisu - ven y mira esto sí – dijo el abuelo se Ruisu

Ruisu se acerca a su abuelo y este le muestra el pasado, en eso Ruisu ve como sonreía antes y lo feliz que se veía – eeee ese era yo – dijo con asombro – si ese era mi nieto, el nieto que siempre ame, por el bastardo de mi hijo y sus ansias de poder lo único que ha hecho es dañar y destruir a otros – lo coloca las manos en el pecho y Ruisu siente que algo se rompe como si fueran cadenas – mi querido nieto, tu eres el único que puedes sacar a tu padre de esa situación, tu puedes salvar nuestro clan y a la nación, y necesito que vuelvas hacer el mismo de antes – antes de irse le dice: " con el odio será igual o peor que tus enemigos, hazle caso a tu nuevo corazón y el nunca te defraudara".

Ruisu: claro abuelito – dice sonriendo como antes y una sombra negra se aleja de Ruisu y vuelve hacer el mismo de antes.

Naruto: que ocurrió después – dice con cierta curiosidad

Ruisu: luego decidí mantener en secreto que vi a mi abuelo, después corrí hacia donde está a mi papa, luego hay sentí que mi corazón me decía que solo le mostrara una sonrisa cosa que hice al instante, me le acerque y luego lo abrase, mi padre estaba anonadado por eso y me mira la cara.

Cuando ven mi cara, ven una sonrisa en ella, luego vi que en sus mejillas como caían las lagrimas y me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo: te amo hijo y nunca te volverá pasar nada malo te lo juro.

Mi madre al ver esto llora de alegría sabía que yo volví hacer el mismo, pero no le conté nada de la lo que yo había visto, pero luego aparece Kanada y supe que era obra suya.

Al tiempo Kanada decide entrenarme y llevarme a su mundo a entrenar decía que en su mundo el tiempo pasaba lento y tendría tiempo de aprender, mi padre no se negó ante esto y decide que recoja todo y que valla con Kanada.

Luego en su mundo me entreno en el taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu y además en el fuinjutsu, el decía que yo tenía talento, además me enseño a trabajar con el ankokugan, y me enseño todos los secretos de mi clan, y las artes ocultas del mismo.

En el mundo de Kanada parecía haber pasado 8 años cuando en este mundo solo habían pasado 4 años.

Cuando regrese era un adolescente de 14 años, me hicieron una bienvenida sencilla pero fue el mejor momento de mi vida, todo el pueblo celebro mi retorno. La nación ahora parecía una aldea, era tres veces más grande que konoha. Había recuperado parte de su belleza.

También alguien se había enterado de mi retorno, Yiro busco la manera de volver a atacar para volver a secuestrarme y robar mis ojos, espero tanto tiempo dando chance de que yo regresara para dar el golpe final. A los 2 días de mi regreso se escuchan explosiones cerca de la capital de la ahora ya reducida nación, le avisaron a mi padre que Yiro fue el que realizo el primer ataque y que dentro de 1 mes volvería a atacar.

Nos agrupamos todos a realizar una estrategia en la cual se llego a la conclusión de pedir ayuda a los países de los otros continentes.

Naruto: pero como sabían de que los otros países los iban a ayudar - dijo con duda

Ruisu: porque antes mis ancestros tenían amigos y conocidos por todo el mundo, nuestros mejores amigos eran los del clan uzumaki antes de ser destruidos, y por ellos mis ancestros conocieron a muchas aldea de este continente.

Konoha fue la primera en responde diciendo que nos ayudaría, nos enviaron sus shinobis mas fuertes, luego teníamos a un ejército que supero de más de 10 mil shinobis, pero se acordó mantener esta situación en total silencio ante el mundo, como cosa que realizo exitosamente.

De Konoha estaba: Homura y Koharu (claros esos 2 como estrategas) y los lideres de los clanes como los Yamanaka, abúrame, hyuga, etc., todos los líderes de los clanes de konoha estaban presente para ayudarnos con la lucha.

Ya estábamos organizados, cumpliéndose el mes la guerra había comenzado otra vez pero estábamos éramos 10 mil shinobis contra 100 mil shinobis enemigos, se decidí dividir el terreno de combate en 2 cuadrante él A y el B, estaban organizando como dividir al ejercito cuando Kanada interviene

Kanada: no dividan al ejercito, todo el ejercito que se mueva al cuadrante A y Ruisu y yo iremos al cuadrante B – eso comentario sorprendió a varios e hizo reír a otros.

Ken: como se te ocurre tal cosa – dijo algo molesto – perdí a mi hijo una vez y no pienso perderlo.

Ruisu: padre me toca a mi defenderlos a todos ustedes, esta vez permíteme demostrarte lo que puedo hacer si, te prometo que te sentirás orgulloso de mi, _**SOLO CONFIA EN TU CORAZÓN – **_cuando Ruisudijo eso la imagen de su abuelo apareció atrás de él y Ruisu sonrió con cierto brillo que hizo que algunas presente se sonrojaran y otros admiraran a Ruisu por su determinación.

Ken: de acuerdo, confiare en ti y en mi corazón. Dijo ken confiando en su hijo.

Luego mi padre y yo colocamos un sellos que protegería a nuestra gente de ataques enemigos en caso de que perdiéramos la batalla.

Todos los shinobis y guerreros salieron a la batalla en el cuadrante A. la batalla estaba fuerte pero los enemigos no prevalecían, parecían que ahora el cielo y los dioses estaban a nuestro favor.

En el cuadrante B estaba Ruisu y Kanada, los enemigos reían a carcajada al ver solamente estábamos nosotros 2.

Guerrero 1: ¿acaso tenían miedo de enfrentarnos que huyeron todos sus hombre y nada mas quedaron ustedes?

Guerrero 2: jajajaj mejor ríndanse ya jajajaja

Ruisu y Kanada se mira y sonríen de una diabólicamente, Ruisu empieza haciendo pose de manos a una velocidad impresionante, coloco sus manos a tierra y salió un fénix muy hermoso (era de pico corto, plumas entre rojas y anaranjadas, y una cola de plumas encendida muy larga), luego se montaron en él y vuelan hasta lo más alto. Los guerreros atacaban con toda clase de jutsu pero por la altura no llegaban, Kanada y yo hacíamos pose de manos, y dicen unisonó – jutsu prohibido estilo de sombras: danza de las sombras – inmediatamente el suelo empieza a temblar y seguidamente desde la sombra de los mismos guerreros empiezan a salir millares de sombra, de todas formas y tamaños, algunas deforme y otra con forma de bestias. Después se formó una esfera negra alrededor de los guerreros.

Henzo: es un honor volverlo a tener Kanada-sama para que nos invocó – dijo el mismo – yo solo no te invoque, yo hice la esfera pero Ruisu-kun te invoco – dijo Kanada con cierta alegría – ha con que Ruisu-sama nos invoco, y ¿cuáles son sus ordenes? – Dijo Henzo – quiero que los mates, pero de la peor manera posible, todos ellos violaron a muchas mujeres y después las mataron, asesinaron a hombre y niños por igual, hagan justicia – dijo serio

Las sombras sonrieron de manera macabra y ejecutaron las órdenes dadas por Ruisu al pie de la letra, por más de media hora se escucharon por todos lados gritos de terror y auxilio del cuadrante B eso gritos llegaron al cuadrante A lo que hizo que los guerreros enemigos tuvieran miedo.

Regresando al cuadrante B, todo el escenario era un valle teñido de sangre, en pie quedaron como 25 mil shinobis, Ruisu y Kanada levantan sus manos hacia el cielo activando el ankokugan en la Fase 3, de repente del cielo se abre un portar inmenso- elemento fuego: jutsu fuego del infierno – dijeron al unisonó, y desde el portar callo un Fuego entre rojo y purpura que destruyo a todos los enemigos restante del cuadrante B quedaban en pie solamente algunos del cuadrante A.

Yiro: con que ese el poder del ankokugan eeh, ahora lo quiero más que nunca – dijo con risa diabólica.

Chaos: ahora me toca a mí - dijo este, con un movimiento de su mano, de la cierra se abrió un abismo inmenso, y salieron un montón de criaturas malignas, y ahí empezó la verdadera batalla.

Kanada Ruisu mira hacia halla – Ruisu ve las criatura y el abismo – vamos, hora de pelear en serio.

Ruisu y Kanada cubrían desde los cielos a los Shinobis aleados lanzado toda clase de jutsu.

En el cuadrante A las cosas se estaban poniendo muy fuerte con la llegada de las nuevas criaturas la guerra se había prologando casi por 6 horas, el líder de los hyuga peleaba como podía ya que eran criaturas monstruosas con las que combatía, los demás líderes de los otros clanes estaban agotados, por la batalla, pero daban su mayor esfuerzo.

Hiashi: Maldición se me está acabando el chakra, que haremos ahora – todo miraban a Ken – regresen al castillo un grupo descansen lo que puedan, y luego regresan – dice con total seriedad, la situación ya era de por si peligrosa para arriesgar a mas hombre, el 40% del ejercito regreso al castillo a reponer sus fuerza.

Yiro ya deben estar agotado, es hora de atacar con todo- hace uno sellos de manos y dice – elemento agua: maremoto – seguidamente una gran oleada cayó sobre el campo de batalla hiriendo al ejercito de ken, seguidamente realizo otra posiciones de manos – elemento rayo: tormenta eléctrica - de su mano salió rayos que subían al cielo y caían a la tierra multiplicándose, en verdad parecía una tormenta eléctrica.

Naruto: que bastardo y pretendía dirigir un nación.

Ruisu: antes de que cayeran los rayos, le hice seña a Kanada y entre los 2 abrimos un vórtice gracias al ankokugan, el mismo succionaba todo los rayos, evitando que el ejército aliado muriera.

Naruto: porque Kanada siendo un Dios no evito todo eso, después de todo era un dios y el más fuerte de todos.

Ruisu: por que cuando un Dios viaja a nuestro mundo, los demás dioses le colocan sellos para evitar que con todo su poder destruya la humanidad, porque según es muy grande su poder eso me dijo Kanada.

Regresando a la historia mi padre molesto decide hablar con mi Yiro.

Ken: Yiro esta batalla es entre tú y yo, dile a tu ejercito que se detenga y arreglemos las cosas tu y yo – le dijo con voz firme y fuerte.

Yiro: está bien hermano, no necesito a este ejército para vencerte – Yiro ordena a su ejército de monstros que se retiren y luego empieza la pelea de pelea entre hermanos.

Kanada y yo nos toco pelear con chaos.

Chaos: tus poder ya no es el mismo gracias a esos sellos que lo limitan y piensas que con ayuda de un mocoso podrás vencerme – dijo chaos fanfarroneando.

Pero no se dio cuenta que yo estaba detrás de él en un instante, luego le proporciones una patada en la espada, Chaos se sorprende cuando lo mando a volar 30 metros.

Veo que tengo que tomarte enserio mocoso, ya verás contra quien te enfrentas –dicho esto, Chaos ataca con todo a Ruisu.

Kanada empieza hacer sellos en el suelo con sangre y dice: Ruisu el es inmortal entretenlo mientras yo sello su poder y lo mando al otro mundo – a Kanada le tomo 30 minutos terminar el sellos

Kanada: es hora Ruisu mételo en el sello.

Chaos: de ninguna manera van a sellar mis poderes otra vez, estilo siniestro: omega esfera – en sus manos hacer una esfera negra de puro chakra y lo lanza hacia Ruisu, Ruisu lo esquiva y se lanza a atacar a Chaos.

Chaos saca una gran espada hecha de sombras demoniaca, parecía una espada samurái normal solo que la hoja era toda negra, Ruisu por su parte junta sus manos con él y luego las separa sacando una espada muy bella – quema con tu fuego… feniiiixxx – dice con un grito, su espada tenía un mago muy bello tenía un dibujo con la forma del fénix que había invocado, su hoja era dorado con letras en rojos que brillaban, esas letra decían eran un kanji que decía "voluntad inquebrantable"

La pelea a espadas empezó, esas espadas chocaban con fuerza, con cada sablazo se hacia un cráter en el suelo, en un descuido Ruisu es herido en la mejilla derecha.

Chaos: jajaja eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor jajaja – dice Chaos arrogantemente, eso Ruisu estaba muy agotado, tanto era el agotamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando Chaos sale del suelo y le clava su espada en la espalda – así es la guerra niño te descuidas y te asesinan jajaja – dice confiado de sí mismo, Ruisu empieza a escupir sangre y le dirige una mirada con una sonrisa en su cara – me lo dice alguien que subestima al enemigo, booooommm – era un clon de sombras explosivo, esa explosión hace que Chaos salga disparado pero cae de pie mira molesto a Ruisu por haber dañado su armadura, luego se da cuenta que Ruisu no está en ningún lado, de repente se escucha un sonido estruendoso en el cielo, y se escucha – jutsu de combinación elementar: Enerugī-kyū – era como ver un futon: rasenshuriken , los que en medio de la alrededor de la esfera habían 4 orbitales en cada orbital había un elemento girando con furia.

Chaos: NnooooooooOOOOOOOO – el impacto de esa esfera hizo que en un radio de 80 m todo quedara devastado, Chaos yacía en sellos que había hecho Kanada.

Kanada: el mocoso de que tanto hablabas te venció sin mi ayuda, eres más que patético – seguidamente sellan el poder de Chaos, se pone en pies débilmente y dice - estas me las pagaras lo juro me vengareeeeee – luego desaparece.

Ruisu cansado dice: hubiera sido más fácil si me….. Hubieras ayudado no crees – dijo molesto – pero entonces yo no hubiera mantenido el sello funcionando, amigo mío – dijo con una sonrisa que Ruisu detestaba, luego deciden ir donde su padre.

Llegando a donde su padre ven el campo de batalla devastado, y 2 hombres peleando mientas a lo lejos el ejército de hombre cansado mirando como la batalla se daba.

Ken cansado: ¿Por qué haces todo estos? ¿Por qué?

Yiro: porque tú me robaste todo lo que yo quería, me robaste mi reino, el amor de mi padre el ankokugan que me pertenecía, y a la mujer de mi vida – dijo con odio y rabia – pero no mas – hace un sello y aparece Himiko atada inconsciente – me la llevara a mi dimensión y ella y yo gozaremos todas las noches jajajajaja, que se siente saber que violare todo los días a tu querida esposa, la volveré mi esclava personal jajajaja – dice lunático, luego aparece un portar y eso portal los empieza a succionar a su ambos, pero antes de que los termine de succionar el portar los escupe y se cierra, por primera vez Yiro sintió un miedo tan grande al ver a su hermano como un demonio, su hermano había activado la fase 4 de ankokugan – no me importa que me mates a mí, pero nunca dejare que le pase nada ni a mi gente ni a mi familia hoy morirás – dijo ken molesto, inmediatamente el cielo se lleno de tinieblas, rayos y centellas caían del cielo, del cuerpo de ken salía chakra de color entre morado y negro que llegaba hasta el cielo, las piedras empezaron a elevarse en el aire, Yiro estaba temblando de miedo – auxilio que alguien me ayude por favor – dice en agonía, luego antes de que Yiro empezara a correr, ken a una velocidad impresionante lo golpeo, mandándolo a volar por el cielo, antes de caer le da una patada que lo eleva, Ruisu no podía creer lo que veía su padre golpeaba en fracciones de segundo a Yiro en el cielo sin que este callera, luego ken hizo cuatro clones de sombra, cada uno hizo un dragón con elementos distinto.

Los dragones de agua, fuego, tierra y aire impactaron sobre Yiro despedazándolo, ken después de eso envió lo que quedaba de su hermano a otra dimensión hecha por el mismo.

Yiro estaba como que si no le hubiese pasado nada, es decir cuando entra en la dimensión hecha por Ken, estaba en una pieza.

Yiro: que es este lugar será que ya morí – dije confundido – no esta es el principio de la muerte – estaba en un lugar cubierto por tiniebla, luego escucha rizas por todos lados. En medio de las tinieblas se veían millares de sombras que iban hacia donde Yiro.

Ken: Lo mismo que tú y tus hombre hicieron a mi gente, tu lo pagaras aquí – dijo con una voz siniestra, las sombras se lanzaron contra Yiro.

Yiro fue mil veces despedazado y se volvía a reconstruir, fue violado y golpeado hasta el cansancio de las sombras – por favor para ya he sufrido esto por muchos años – parecían que en la dimensión hecha por Ken habían pasado años- no solo han pasado 5 minutos – dijo Ken – noooo no puede ser – dijo llorando, esta tortura duro 15 minutos más.

En el campo de batalla se abre un portal en donde sale Yiro inconsciente, y ken sale por otro portar, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, solo que ken sangraba por los ojos, y las orejas, sin contar que sangraba por los poro de su piel, de las sombra sale Chaos y dice: esto no acaba aquí cuando volvamos lo lamentaran por toda su vida – y se lleva el cuerpo de Yiro.

Ken desata a su esposa y cae en estado de coma, Ruisu corre hacia su padre y intenta curarlo pero es inútil, luego Kanada va y expulsa chakra y lo introduce en el cuerpo de ken, luego dice: con esto no morirá pero no ese cuando despierte de ese coma – dice con tristeza y llorando – no puede hacer nada, a pesar de ser un dios no pude hacer nada.

Ruisu llorando dice: no es hora para lamentarse vamos llevemos a mis padres al castillo – ya en el castillos su madre despierta y ve a su esposo es coma, Ruisu le cuenta todo sobre los que paso después que quedo inconsciente y como Ken la salvo, a ella no le quedo más que llorar.

A los meses los shinobis se despiden y dan las consolaciones a la familia, Ruisu es nombrado líder de la aldea, y decide irse de ese lugar que era puras ruinas. Todos empiezan a explorar en busca de un nuevo hogar, llegan a las costas cerca del país del remolino y se instalan allí, con la ayuda de Kanada en 6 meses construyeron la aldea, la aldea era hermosa y tenía una bella costa, todos los habitantes empezaron a ubicarse en sus respectivas casa, luego Ruisu hace un grupo de expedición y regresan a su lugar de origen a buscar a Yiro, a las 2 semanas de búsquedas encuentran otra base subterránea, ya dentro de ella encontraron una cámara con más de 100 personas de entre (12 y 14) en contenedores con un liquido verde, analizan sus signo vitales y encuentran documentos que indicaban que habían experimentado genéticamente con ellos.

Ruisu los despierta a todos y los saca de ahí, ya en el exterior las 100 personas no sabían a donde ir porque eran huérfanos, Ruisu decide darles un hogar en la isla en donde Vivía.

Naruto: ¿y que le paso a tu padre?

Ruisu: el está aquí en la aldea descansando, todavía esperamos que despierte del coma – dijo un poco triste – después que llegamos de esa misión mande a llamar a todo el pueblo. Les plantee un una idea de trabajo. A un grupo los ubique para que labrasen la tierra y sembraran frutos y hortaliza, a otro que criaran el ganado, a otros que buscaran los minerales y metales más importante para poder crear armamento militar (kunais, shuriken, entre otros), luego buscar gente que trabajara como herrero, los demás trabajaríamos en la infraestructura de esta aldea.

Al tiempo la aldea estaba terminada tres veces más grande que konoha, dependíamos de las hortalizas y frutas que vendíamos, sin contar las ventas de ganado y metales. Con eso hemos vivido hasta ahora.

Sabe Naruto cuando me contaste tu historia vi que entre tú y yo, no había diferencias ambos sufrimos por lo que amamos, sabes no te veo como un amigo sino como un hermano y quisiera que te quedaras con nosotros.

Naruto: claro oni-chan me quedare y te ayudare, después de todo eres lo único que tengo ahora – dijo con una sonrisa.

Me alegra escuchar eso, mas tarde nos vamos para tu nueva casa y a partir de mañana te presentare como mi hermano delante del pueblo, y yo te entrenare en todo. ¿Aceptas?

Naruto: claro, ooookeeeyyy empecemos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::

Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho espero les guste a todo. En los próximo capítulos las cosas serán diferentes, dejen sus reviews, con criticas constructivas y sugerencias vales nos vemos después.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos lamento la tardanza con el fic. La causa de este retraso es mi internet que fallo durante estos días, y bueno que le hacemos.

No he podido subir los capítulos a foro dz porque no sé como subir los fic en esa página, así que si alguien me puede ayudar con eso de subir fic a foro dz se los agradecería.

Nota: no soy muy romántico que se diga así que daré mi mayor esfuerzo con eso del género romance aventura. Con respecto al lemon no seré muy explicito así que pueden omitir esa parte y imaginárselas ustedes mismos.

Derecho de autor: ¬¬ bueno ya saben el resto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Previamente en un nuevo comienzo:

Sabe Naruto cuando me contaste tu historia vi que entre tú y yo, no había diferencias ambos sufrimos por lo que amamos, sabes no te veo como un amigo sino como un hermano y quisiera que te quedaras con nosotros.

Naruto: claro oni-chan me quedare y te ayudare, después de todo eres lo único que tengo ahora – dijo con una sonrisa.

Me alegra escuchar eso, mas tarde nos vamos para tu nueva casa y a partir de mañana te presentare como mi hermano delante del pueblo, y yo te entrenare en todo. ¿Aceptas?

Naruto: claro, ooookeeeyyy empecemos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A las 4:50 pm de esa misma tarde Naruto es dado de alta, saliendo del hospital ambos empiezan a recorrer el pueblo, mientras recorren el pueblo todos los aldeanos saludaban a Ruisu y a Naruto con respeto. Naruto recibía ciertas miraditas de parte de algunas aldeanas, algunas decían murmullos como: "esta guapísimo" "quien será y tendrá novia" "quisiera pasar una noche con él".

El aldea era hermosa en todo los sentidos, no parecía un pueblo común, estaban en medio de un gran bosque algunas casas estaban en los arboles más altos y otras en tierra, algunos árboles eran apartamentos que por fuera bonitos pero por dentro parecía una obra de arte.

Llegaron a una residencia que parecía una gran mansión, era toda blanca con ciertos bordes dorados, tenía un jardín precioso con arbustos con muchas figuras de animales tanto mitológicos como los que existen actualmente, caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta grande, Ruisu coloca su mano en la puerta y un gran sello se formo en ella y después se abre la puerta. Era por dentro como un palacio.

Ruisu: ya llegamos – dijo Ruisu con un tono de voz alto.

¿?: Oni-chan llegaste – Ruisu fue tirado al piso por tres chicas, Naruto vio esto con una sonrisa

Himiko: veo que llegaste Ruisu – dijo su oka-san – si, lo dieron antes de lo previsto. Ya que estamos reunidos todos, les presento a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el es la persona de las que tanto les he hablado, ahora será parte de nuestra familia.

Las tres chicas corrieron a abrazar a Naruto, como que hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera, lo trataban como si lo conocieran desde antes, Naruto sentía una felicidad tan grande que se le escaparon unas lagrimas y dijo: con que esto se siente al tener una familia a la cual pertenecer – dicho esto todos se quedaron sorprendidos y lo abrazaron con más fuerza.

Ruisu: Naruto ella es mi madre Himiko, ellas son mis hermanas Hitomi, Mizuki, Mitsuki

Todos: bienvenido a nuestra familia Naruto oni-chan – dijeron al unisonó.

Hitomi: genial tendré un nuevo hermano – Dijo con bastante energía. (Ella es muy alegre y risueña, pero cuando se pone seria es muy analítica, sabe cómo actuar en cada circunstancia, su edad es de 17. Ella tiene el pelo negro largo y liso con unos ojos de color verde jade que pareciera que brillan solo, su cara es como la de un ángel al igual que su cuerpo, su piel es de color blanco pero no pálido, su ropa es: camisa blanca sin manga y un short femenino de color negro)

Mizuki: me alegra que estés en nuestra familia – dijo muy serena pero con una alegría notoria (ella es muy introvertida, pero muy serena, todo el tiempo se la pasa analizando las cosas y busca la manera de no equivocarse tanto sobre todo si eso trae repercusiones sobre sus seres queridos, ella tiene un pelo blanco como la misma luna, y con respecto a su físico le hace honor a su nombre "bella luna" no es tan desarrollada pero si es hermosa, ella se parece mucho a su abuela por parte papá, su edad es de 16 años. Viste un kimono totalmente purpura, con figuras de rosa blanca por todo el kimono - pd: su piel es blanca casi pálida).

Mitsuki: podemos jugar ahorita oni-chan – dijo como una mirada tan inocente que pareciese que nadie pudiera decir que no, claro excepto Ruisu. (Ella es una niña de 14 años de edad, es muy consentida por todos incluso por Ruisu cosa que ella sabe aprovecha muy bien, siempre hace travesuras por eso siempre la regañan, pero sabe hacer las cosas bien cuando se los propone y no le gusta que Ruisu se decepcione de ella, Ruisu es su ídolo a seguir, tiene el pelo de un color Ogre con las puntas de color negro suave haciendo un contraste casi perfecto, sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro muy bello, su tono de piel es entre morena y blanca)

Nota del autor: no es que sea racista, sino que busco el parecido a sus padre, es decir hago que sigan las secuencias genéticas que poseen (fenotipo).

Ruisu: no Mitsuki, el tiene que descansar por orden de los médicos.

Mitsuki: anda déjalo jugar conmigo si

Ruisu: mañana jugara contigo te lo prometo, pero deja que descanse hoy si

Naruto: no hace falta puedo jugar con ella antes de dormir, claro si no hay inconveniente.

Ruisu: bueno está bien, pero antes debes conocer nuestra casa o te puedes perder – Naruto con la ayuda de Mitsuki Y Mizuki empiezan a recorrer toda la casa – mansión, le tomo 3 horas conocer casi toda la casa. Después de eso fue a la recamara asignada por Ruisu a jugar con Mitsuki.

A las 8:00 pm todos están reunidos en el comedor, sorprendentemente comiendo Ramen, Naruto tenía estrella en sus ojos además de una sonrisa infantil, después de comer, todos se van a sus respectivas recamaras a descansar menos Ruisu e Himiko, que se reunieron con el consejo de la aldea.

Estaban en una recamara subterránea junto con algunos ancianos, Ruisu se ubica en el centro de todos junto con su madre dando como inicio la reunión.

Ruisu: como algunos saben esta reunión trata sobre Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, hoy delante de todos los testigo pido que Naruto sea contado como parte de mi familia – dijo seguro de su decisión

Anciano 1: porque considerar alguien desconocido para nosotros, como parte de una familia y de un clan tan importante – dijo como quien tiene autoridad y dominio.

Anciano 2: el tiene razón, porque esta petición tan repentina.

Anciano 3: por lo menos debes tener una razón que estamos todos dispuestos a escuchar.

Ruisu procede a relatar la historia de Naruto desde su nacimiento hasta la huida de konoha, algunos ancianos tenían la cabeza baja porque desconfiaban de Naruto pero después de semejante historia entendieron las razones de Ruisu, pero algunos no querían a Naruto en la familia Kanada por que eso implicaría que Naruto conocería secretos milenarios que solo la rama principal puede conocer.

Anciano 1: pues tu propuesta de mi parte queda denegada

Anciano 2: pues por mi parte tu propuesta queda aprobada. Yo confió en ti, nunca nos has decepcionado siempre has sabido cómo actuar en cada momento de tu vida, además me has demostrado que puedes ver lo que muchos de nosotros no podemos ver, si tu siendo el líder crees que es lo mejor, bueno que así sea, pero sometámoslo a votación – dijo con toda sinceridad

Anciano 3: me parece lo mejor.

Ruisu: me alegra que puedan confiar en mí, Kanada (dios) está al tanto de todo y me dio su aprobación, ve en Naruto un potencial grande y dijo que lo entrenara en toda clase de conocimiento, es decir tanto en artes marciales como en conocimiento secular, y bueno entonces sometámoslo a votación – dicho esto todos los presente votaron y hubo un 70% que voto a favor de la petición de Ruisu, y el otro 30% en contra.

Anciano 1: no considero que esta petición sea aprobada, grandes misterio se le serán revelados a este mocoso, eso secretos ni a nosotros se nos ha permitido saber y viene este y se le conceden saber todo los misterio y aparte pertenecerá a la rama principal – dijo con rabia

Ruisu: primero lo que yo haga con los secretos de mi familia me competen a mí, segundo Kanada dio su aprobación, y muchos saben que lo que él dice se hace, tercero yo vine aquí a participarles nada mas sin embargo permití que eligieran si Naruto pertenecía o no –dijo con tanta rabia que muchos ancianos temblaban al ver esos ojos tan oscuro como las mismas tinieblas del hades – y también se el porqué te molestas, se que quieres esa información para irte y formar una aldea y usarla para tus propio beneficios – Ruisu saca una catana y decapita al anciano – caballeros no necesito su aprobación para nada de lo que yo haga, sin embargo los considero como parte de mi familia y les comunico las cosas en mi clan, pero no abucen de mi confianza, yo pongo mi vida para protegerlos a todos y nunca tomaría una decisión que los perjudicara, así que les pido que confíen en mi y en mi familia, y denle una oportunidad a Naruto, y nunca los decepcionara se los aseguro – terminando sus palabras muchos ancianos se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron, muchos desconfiaban del anciano traidor y esperaban que Ruisu le pusiera fin a sus planes el 30% tembló y decidió nunca interponerse en lo que Ruisu decía.

A los días Naruto es presentado como parte de la familia Kanada, y le permitieron conservar su apellido en honor a los uzumaki ya que fueron grandes amigos en el pasado.

A los días Ruisu se reúne con Naruto y le cuentas sus planes.

Ruisu: Naruto como veras nuestra aldea no ha recibido la aprobación del feudal así que nuestra aldea no existe oficialmente, pero contigo aquí como ultimo descendiente de los uzumaki tal vez nos dejara que sea oficial la existencia de nuestra aldea en el mundo, pero necesito que entrenes todo lo que puedas y te vuelvas mucho más fuerte, así que desde hoy yo seré tu maestro. Hoy empezara tu entrenamiento.

Los primeros meses Naruto aprendió el arte de fuinjutsu (arte del sellado) y a dominar el rinnegan, ese entrenamiento era bajo la tutela Ruisu, mientras Himiko le enseñaba lo que se conoce como cultura general, desde cálculos simples hasta cálculos avanzados en el campo de batalla.

Mientras Naruto crecía en conocimiento las cosas en konoha iban de mal en peor, Gaara rompió los lazos que tenia con Konoha y eso genero una crisis económicas un poco elevada pero se las podían arreglar apena.

Regresando con Ruisu y Naruto, ellos se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento, había un gran sello en el suelo.

Ruisu: bueno hoy liberaremos al Kyubi, estás seguro de esto.

Naruto: más que nunca, deseo más que nadie el está con ella cara a cara, la amo por lo que ella es.

Naruto se quito la camisa y dejo ver un sello en su estomago, Ruisu procede a colocar su mano en el sello y activa su ankokugan en la fase 2, luego son introducidos a unas alcantarillas y al frente de ellos unas rojas y grandes rejas.

Kyubi: guaaaaaaa (bostezo) veo que tengo visitas me pregunto de quien será – dijo con sarcasmo – ¿pero quién eres tú?- señalando a ruisu

Naruto: veo que te la pasas durmiendo tanto que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa en el exterior- dijo con cara como de molestia – pero el es Ruisu mi hermano, hemos venido a deshacer el sello para hacerte libre y cumplir mi promesa.

Eso sorprendió a la Kyubi ella saltaba de felicidad y dijo: en enserio podre salir de aquí, me vas a liberar – dijo con cierta incredulidad pero con alegría – si te tengo una noticia pero te la diré más tarde te parece. Bueno pondremos parte de nuestro chakra en este jutsu para liberarte, y necesitamos parte del tuyo para poder liberarte así que a trabajar.

De regreso en el campo de entrenamiento, el cielo estaba nublado parecía una tormenta eléctrica.

Ruisu: es hora, Naruto empieza a liberar tu chakra ahora.

Naruto y la Kyubi liberan una gran cantidad de chakra, seguidamente Ruisu hace lo mismo y libera también chakra y dice una palabra extrañas en un idioma antiguo. Luego de pronunciarlas dice: "kai"

Todo era silencio, luego hubo una explosión, después de disiparse el humo, se pudo ver una figura muy hermosa en medio del sello.

Kyubi: soy libre, soy libre… SOY LIBRE NARUTO POR FIN SOY LIBRE, ahora podemos estar juntos por fin – dijo esto brincado encima de Naruto y le planta un beso francés, que duro unos minutos, Ruisu ve esto con una mirada alegre.

La Kyubi pensó en lo que había hecho y se apeno, se separa con miedo pensando en Naruto la rechazaría, pero se sorprende cuando Naruto le da un beso sencillo, la Kyubi estaba igual que su cabello – ¿pero porque me besas? pensé que me rechazarías.

Naruto: te libere porque a pesar de que estaban en mi interior mi cuerpo y mi alma pedía que tu estuvieras a mi lado, no quiero estar separado ni un segundo de ti, te amo con todo mi ser, y deseo vivir cada minuto de mi vida a tu lado, no quiero vivir una eternidad contigo, necesito vivir esa eternidad contigo – la Kyubi no podía creer lo que Naruto le decía, pero sentía que su corazón se le salía de su cuerpo, pero nunca espero escuchar las siguientes palabras – no quiero otra cosa sino casarme contigo, te gustaría ser mi esposa – eso impacto a la Kyubi no pensó que algún mortal se interesara en ella, después de todo su naturaleza era destruir, por eso la veían como un arma de combate, pero nunca espero que alguien pudiera verla de otra manera que no fuese un arma para la destrucción, Naruto la vio como un ser consentimientos que pedía que la amasen tal cual como ella era.

Kyubi llorando: siempre quise escuchar esas palabras de ti, pero pensé que solo sería una vana ilusión el pensar que tú me quisieras, solo pensaba en conformarme con estar en tus brazos, pero ahora pareciera que estuviese en esos sueños que tus deseos se hacen realidad y si es así no quiero despertar nunca, y si quiero casarme contigo, gracias por hacer mi vida tan feliz – y lo vuelve a besar. Duraron así por un buen rato – será mejor que los deje a solas a esos 2 tortolos – Ruisu se desaparece con una sonrisa en su cara y va a prepararle un cuarto a la Kyubi.

Ruisu llega a su casa y le cuenta todo lo sucedido a su madre, y sus hermanas, y todas gritaron al unisonó de alegría por Naruto, ese grito se escucho en toda la aldea pero ya estaban tan acostumbrado que no le prestaron atención, y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ruisu hizo oficial el matrimonio de Naruto y la Kyubi (la Kyubi se llamara Natsumi ese nombre me gusta mucho), esos meses eran los más duros de la vida de Naruto, ya que tenía que estudiar con todas sus neuronas, practicar con Ruisu y cuidarse de los celos de Natsumi, en los primeros meses discutían muy a menudo, pero luego ya no discutían más, su relación iban en aumento, todas la noches salían a recorrer la aldea, para ellos no existía nada más que no fuese su felicidad.

Ya casi llegaba la fecha del matrimonio, Natsumi con la ayuda de las hermanas de Ruisu buscaban el vestido perfecto, Ruisu ayudaba a Naruto con el traje, aunque no lo crean Ruisu era el más presionado aunque no lo demostrara, el se hacía con los gasto de todo, con los preparativos y con la recepción después de la boda, claro sin descuidar sus compromisos como líder de la aldea.

Por fin el día de la boda llega y todo estaba listo, Naruto se encontraba en el altar, luego suenas las campanas y llega Natsumi llevada de la mano por Ruisu (el vestido era de color totalmente blanco, parecía que tuviera incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, es un vestido que cualquier novia desearía, ese vestido colocado en un cuerpo de ángel, era todo perfecto). Ruisu entrega a Natsumi a Naruto y le desea la mejor suerte del mundo. Unos de los ancianos del consejo había iniciado con la ceremonia.

Anciano: Naruto Namikaze uzumaki, ¿acepta como esposa Natsumi, en la salud en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Naruto: acepto – dijo con una alegría notoria

Anciano: Natsumi, ¿acepta como esposo a Naruto, en la salud en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Natsumi: acepto.

Anciano: con el poder que me concede esta aldea y el dios Kanada, los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Natsumi y Naruto, Naruto levanta el velo y ve un rostro tan hermoso como la luna, y tan brillante como el sol, nuestro amigo rubio tenía sus mejillas con un tenue color rojo, luego le da un beso a Natsumi, todo el lugar se lleno de gritos y aplausos, toda la aldea amaba a Naruto y a Natsumi, esta aldea no era como Konoha, todos se trataban como una gran familia.

Después de la ceremonia todos estaban en la recepción, disfrutando de la música de la comida de los bailes, en las pista de baile los recién casados bailaban muy habrazaditos, era como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, en un mundo donde solo existían ellos nada más.

Llego la hora, todo ya había acabado, todos se fueron a sus casa hablando de que esa fue la boda más grande presenciada en la historia de la aldea, Naruto lleva a Natsumi a su nueva recamara cargada, en la deposita en la cama y empieza a comérsela a besos, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban desnudos, Naruto besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Natsumi, ella se entregaba al placer que le bridaba su nuevo esposo, Naruto recorría con sus labios cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que por fin se consume el acto marital, Naruto la penetro al principio con movimientos torpes pero que luego con delicadeza, era la primera vez de ambos, eran novatos, descubriéndose poco a poco, cada uno ahogado en sus propios gemidos, hasta que llegaron al clímax, esto fue así hasta el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente ellos se van de viaje de luna de miel, recorrieron el otro lado del mundo en busca de nuevos lugares en la cual poder disfrutarse el uno del otro, acabada la luna de miel los 2 decide regresar a la aldea.

Naruto es colocado al día con las actividades recientes ocurridas en la aldea, después Ruisu le notifica de la reunión con el feudal.

Transcurrido los meses llega la reunión con el feudal.

Ruisu: Naruto ya es hora de reunirnos con el feudal, dentro de una hora partimos.

Natsumi: cuídate mi amor si, vuelve pronto.

Naruto: lo hare.

Ya en la entrada de la aldea los dos estaban parado, Naruto se apariencia a su padre y vestía un traje de jounin como los de konoha solo que todo negro al igual que Ruisu.

Partieron desde la aldea hasta el feudar que estaba cerca de la costa del país remolino, esas tierras después de la devastación, fueron comprada por un feudal, que habitaba con su familia cerca de las zonas costeras, el viaje tomaría unas 6 horas.

Naruto: que harás para convencer al feudal, de que nos deje hacer formal la existencia de nuestra aldea.

Ruisu: fácil tengo un haz bajo la manga por si se niega, en caso que no se niegue no la utilizare.

Naruto: se puede saber cuál es ese haz bajo la manga.

Ruisu: ya lo sabrás.

Luego llegan a la zona costera toman un barco hacia el feudal, el viaje tomo unas 4 horas, después de llegar a su destino, caminar hasta llegar a un palacio muy grande, en la entrada Ruisu pide una audiencia con el feudal, el hombre que lo atiende pide su nombre, Ruisu se presenta y el hombre corre hacia su señor y el feudal los hace pasar inmediatamente.

Ya en el despacho de feudal era un hombre que parecía tener una edad de 33 años vestía una túnica de color rojos con raya verticales de color blancas, tenía el pelo corto de color negro, parecía leer los papeles cosas que hacía imposible ver sus ojos, pero luego el personaje los mira y se ven esos ojos color negro y su cara muy perfilada.

Feudal: a que se debe su visita de los legendarios guerreros, Ruisu Kanada y el Naruto uzumaki.

Ruisu haciendo una reverencia dice: hemos venido para pedir su aprobación para anunciar de manera formar la existencia de una aldea ninja a sus servicios.

Feudal: ya veo, es decir que tomaron de mis tierra y formaron una aldea y desea que de mi aprobación para que exista de manera formal o legar en su caso, de ser así díganme las razones que las que tomaron parte de mis tierra sin mi consentimiento.

Naruto pidió la palabra y empezó a relatar la historia de Ruisu y la de él. El feudal estaba impresionado de los avances de estas 2 personas, como era posible que muchachos de esa edad pudieran avanzar en circunstancias tan adversas, que a personas comunes le hubiera costado avanzar en la vida.

Naruto: según las leyes nos dicen que podemos tomar terreno que sea propiedad de un feudal, siempre y cuando informemos después de la fundación cada 6 años, sobre todo los acontecimientos económicos y políticos, la aldea como tal solo tiene 5 años de fundada, y además las leyes no dicen que si esas tierras no son habitadas pueden tomarse como zonas sin reclamar y puede proceder a ser habitadas, como puede ver no hemos roto con las normas y hemos venido formalmente a pedir su aprobación.

Feudal: no pretendía impedir su petición después de todo, ya está habitada solo quería su justificación, y con la forma que me han hablado tan respetuosa, se ve que puedo confiar en ustedes, así que tienen mi aprobación, pero como se llamara la aldea.

Ruisu: pensamos colocarle la aldea escondida del kitsune, después de todo hemos sido como un zorro, que sabe como meterse y salir de una situaciones difíciles y también en honor al Kyubi que ayudo en la 4ta guerra ninja para restaurar el equilibrio de las naciones.

Feudal: buenos sus razones me agradan y confió en ustedes. Estas son mis condiciones que Naruto uzumaki sea el shodaime kitsunekage, y que el practique la poligamia para poder restaurar el clan uzumaki ya que él es el último de los uzumaki y quiero que el clan vuelva desde la sombra y que todas las naciones tiemblen otra vez al escuchar el nombre del clan Uzumaki.

Naruto mira a Ruisu que tenía una sonrisa sincera en su cara, él sabía que Naruto sería un buen líder para la aldea, luego Naruto responde: yo estoy de acuerdo con los términos acordados, pero la aldea es extremadamente grande tanto civil como militar, eso implicaría mucho trabajo y papeleo y las leyes dice que se puede hacer una excepción y nombrar a 2 kage para que uno solo no se haga cargo de un trabajo tan grande y agotador.

Feudal: si me conozco esa ley, por lo visto en los papeles que me entregaron tienes toda la razón, así que doy my aprobación en esta condición, 2 grandes hombres tiene que cuidar con su vida esa aldea tan grande, yo iré dentro de una semana a la ceremonia de los nuevos 2 kitsunekage, y espero que me envíen un grupo de hombre para la protección mía y de mi familia.

Feudal: es oficial la existencia de la gran villa, la aldea oculta del zorro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Espero les guste este capítulo, a partir de el otro empieza la acción.

Nos leemos dentro de poco, dejen sus reviews sus sugerencia de cómo puedo cambiar para mejorar el fic

Chana.

Pd: las parejas están asignadas para Naruto, pero falta una novia para Ruisu espero sus sugerencias.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mundo, gracias a todos por sus reviews en especial a Core Nakisawa, me ha ayudado con su comentario, y quisiera pedir disculpa si he decepcionado a algunos de mis lectores, para serles sincero últimamente he subido los fic muy apurado y no me he puesto a leer lo que escribo, no hace mucho leí el ultimo capitulo y para mi estuvo mal redactada (muy pésima), y me acelere a muchos acontecimientos de la historia, si que les pido disculpa he intentare mejorar.

Si tiene sugerencias de cómo puedo mejorar, déjemelas y las leeré, y gracias nuevamente pocho102, y si ya cree mi cuenta y para dentro de 2 semanas subiré todos los capítulos (claro con ciertas mejoras) a foro dz.

Derechos: los personajes de este fic les pertenece a Masashi kishimoto, salvo los que yo cree, y solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento, ósea sin lucro alguno.

**Chapter 5: la búsqueda parte 1**

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde el nombramiento oficial de Naruto y Ruisu como kitsunekage, el pueblo alababa a los 2 nuevos kage sobre todo a Naruto.

En el tiempo que Naruto estuvo con ellos demostró madera de líder, pasión por lo hacía, y sobre todas las cosas demostró el querer proteger a los seres que el ama, los aldeanos recibieron a Naruto con los brazos abierto, y Naruto buscaría la manera de no defraudar ni a los aldeanos ni a Ruisu su hermano.

Los primeros meses fueron de presión para ellos, a pesar de que el pueblo estaba establecido en ese lugar desde casi 5 años aun tenían cosas que mejorar.

Lo primero que realizaron ellos como kages era un censo de los guerreros que tenían, darle un entrenamiento especial para que mejoraran sus habilidades, luego reunir todos los trabajadores posibles para que trabajar en la construcción de academias ninjas, hospitales y campos de entrenamiento, La isla era lo suficientemente grande para realizar todo eso. Por último asegurar la isla en caso de espías.

Sabían que la fama de la aldea se regaría por toda las naciones ninjas, debían asegurarse de que los aldeanos no fueran heridos por intento de conquista. Así que liberaron extrañas criaturas de diferentes épocas por toda la isla gracias a los jutsu espacio tiempo de Ruisu, esas criaturas no dañaban a los aldeanos sino a los intrusos, al parecer las criaturas convivían con los aldeanos como si nada, los aldeanos no les tenían miedo, al contrario era como si se entendieran solo con la mirada, era una sincronía perfecta con el ambiente y las cosas a su alrededor.

Transcurrió el tiempo, por todo el mundo se escuchaba el nombre de una aldea misteriosa que según sus ninjas eran los mejores, eran guerreros que el mundo nunca había visto.

Según rumores un chunin de esa aldea podía con 30 jounins sin si quiera sudar, pero nadie creía eso después de todo eran rumores. Pero esos no eran los únicos rumores que se corrían, se decía que cualquiera que buscara una segunda oportunidad de vida y quería remendar los errores del pasado, en esa aldea tenía la oportunidad que tanto buscaban.

Viendo que la aldea representaba una amenaza para las naciones ninja, enviaban espías para obtener información de esa misteriosa aldea, pero pocos eran los que regresaban con vida, y daban testimonios de extrañas criaturas de gran tamaño muy veloces en el asesinato.

_Aldea oculta del zorro._

Desde la puerta de la aldea se podía ver un gran edificio que tenía un símbolo de un remolino color rojo, pero de ese remolino salía un zorro parecido al Kyubi, parecía que también ese logo era el símbolo de las bandas ninjas de todos los shinobis.

Entrando en el edificio se podía ver gran cantidad de personas moviéndose de un lado a otro con grandes filas de papeles.

Subiendo las escaleras hasta el último piso, se podía ver una puerta roja en medio del pasillo, esa puerta tenía el mismo símbolo que el edificio. Abriendo la puerta, habían 2 escritorios más o menos grande llenos de papeles, en un escritorio estaba Naruto firmando documentos de asignación de misiones de sus ninjas, en el otro estaba Ruisu revisando los informe de misiones y revisando las solicitudes de los hospitales. Los hospitales pasaban por una crisis grande.

_Naruto tenemos que conseguir médicos ninja expertos para que enseñe a nuestra gente, los hospitales están saturados de pacientes y necesitamos ayuda_ – dijo Ruisu con cierta preocupación

_Lo sé hermano, y conozco a la persona indicada, solo pido un poco de tiempo para idearme un plan, necesito sacarla de konoha sin que nadie se dé cuenta_ – hablo Naruto con un tono entre serio y preocupado por la situación actuar de los hospitales.

Los ninja de la aldea del zorro, últimamente realizaban misiones de rango A y SS, los ninja de esa aldea eran muy eficientes, pero a pesar de que las bajas (ósea heridos) eran mínimas no había los suficientes ninjas médicos, y eso representaba un problema.

_Toc, toc, toc _– estaban tocando la puerta

_Adelante_ – dijo Ruisu

_Naruto-sama, Ruisu-sama tenemos información sobre konoha_ – dijo el shinobi

_Al parecer Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a la aldea, y el consejo decidió perdonar sus crímenes y lo postularon para ser el próximo hokage, eso deja el camino libre para buscar a Tsunade la médica ninja_ – dijo el mismo aportando una idea.

_Muy bien, ahora necesito un mapa de toda konoha, necesito las partes vulnerables para poder acceder y buscar ciertas cosas que le pertenecen a mi hermano y traernos a Tsunade_ – dijo Ruisu

_Entendido_ – el shinobi se retira.

_Veo que ha llegado el momento de actual rápido antes de que tomen represaría contra Tsunade, __**¡HENZO¡**_**- **dijo Ruisu llamado a su mejor invocación.

_Ruisu–sama, Naruto-sama en que le puedo servir_ – dijo Henzo la invocación.

_Necesito que te infiltres en konoha y le lleves esta carta a Tsunade, nada de errores en esta misión es de vital importancia para la aldea, ve lo mas antes posible amigo mío_ – le dice Ruisu a Henzo.

**Hare mi mayor esfuerzo** – dijo Henzo desapareciendo en las sombras, Henzo es la mano derecha de los kitsunekage, al ser una invocación es fácil transportarse de un lado a otro.

_Necesitamos 3 tres personas más para esta misión_ – Naruto hace seña con su mano y aparece un anbu.

_En que le puedo servir_ – dice el anbu (la vestimenta de los anbu de la aldea escondida del zorro, es muy parecida a los de konoha solo que estos trajes tenia cualidades únicas, que cuando se recuestan sobre una superficie estos pueden toman la forma de dicha superficie, tipo camuflaje óptico).

_Tráemelos, avísales que les mande a llamar por favor_ – dijo Naruto.

_Enseguida mi señor_ – y el anbu fue a buscar a los ninjas.

_**EN KONOHA**_

Tsunade se encontraba ordenando los ultimo papeles, y recibiendo informes de misiones, ya faltaba poco para que Sasuke, fuera nombrado hokage, Tsunade ya había perdidos las esperanza de que Naruto la fuera a buscar para abandonar la aldea lo más rápido posible. Tsunade varias veces intento huir, pero sabía que en cuanto intentara huir la buscarían para darle muerte. Ella sabía que su fuerza ya no era la misma, ella tenía una edad muy avanzada, y en medio de un ataque ella medio podría defenderse.

_Toc, toc, toc_ – tocan la puerta del despacho de Tsunade.

_Adelante_ – dijo

_Tsunade-sama, la misión fue un éxito y hemos venido a entregarle el informe_ – dice Kakashi.

_Ya escoltamos al feudal, y logramos conseguir pistas sobre el paradero de Naruto, se dice que lo han visto cerca de las costas del país del remolino, también nos informaron que allí probablemente se encuentre la nueva aldea, estamos listo para ir a buscarlo_ – dijo un poco animado.

El grupo 7 era conformado por 4 personas, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y Sai.

Sasuke no había cambiado en absoluto su carácter, pero si decidió dejar la maldad y empezar a actuar como era debido, cuando regresa a konoha lo primero que iba hacer era buscar a Naruto, fue un gran impacto cuando escucho que Naruto se fue y traiciono a sus anbus y ha konoha, le dijeron muchas cosas más, claro puras mentiras. Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba y decide buscar a Naruto y hacer que regrese, Naruto para él era su hermano y gracias su insistencia Sasuke decidió regresar a konoha.

_Voy por ti dobe y te traeré de vuelta lo juro_ – pensó Sasuke.

_Naruto perdóname por favor_ – dijo Sakura, sin darse cuenta se le sale una lágrima.

_Bueno pueden retirarse, las ordenes las daré dentro de poco_ – dijo seria Tsunade

_Pero Tsunade-sama no podemos perder el tiempo, no sabemos si puede moverse a otra zonas, debemos se…._ – dice Kakashi pero es interrumpido por una Tsunade furiosa.

_No quiero que sigan hablando sobre Naruto, la decisión está tomada así que retírense_ – había partido el escritorio de un solo golpe, Tsunade estaba hecha un demonio, conocía el plan del consejo de konoha y ella no quería que Naruto fuera usado como un arma.

_Como ordene Tsunade-sama_ – dice con tristeza y luego se retiran todos.

_Naruto, no te podre defender por mucho tiempo apúrate y escóndete por favor_ – luego empieza a llorar.

_No se preocupe por Naruto-sama el está bien, es mucho más fuerte que antes y dudo que alguien del consejo pueda contra el_ – aparece Henzo de la sombras.

_¿Quién eres y que sabes de Naruto?_ – Tsunade se pone en guardia.

_Me llamo Henzo y soy un enviado de Naruto-sama_ – Henzo es una sombra muy parecida a Shinigami eso hace que Tsunade se ponga en guardia hasta que escucha que Henzo es enviado de Naruto.

_¿Enviado de Naruto? ¿Cómo está el? ¿En donde se encuentra? por favor no me encubras nada_ – dice como con angustia y desesperación.

_Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es entregarte esto_ – Henzo le da la carta a Tsunade, Tsunade agarra la carta y la empieza a leer con desespero

_Bien, dentro de 7 días lo esperare, pero dile que no voy sola me llevo a 2 personas más y a Shizune _– dijo con una alegría tan grande que no la podía disimular.

_Entiendo pero ¿porque 7 días?_ – dijo confundido

_En la carta esta una series de instrucciones, realizar cada paso indicado me tomara un poco de tiempo así que dile a Naruto que no se preocupe lo esperare con ansias_ – dijo tsunade, luego Henzo desaparece.

_**EN AGUN LUGAR DE KONOHA.**_

_Saben hay algo raro con el comportamiento de la hokage, se que está escondiendo algo y no quiere que nadie lo sepa_ - dice Sasuke

_Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo debemos esperar_ – dijo Kakashi

_Pero si lo que dijeron es verdad y Naruto se encuentra en el país del remolino, ¿qué pasaría si cuando lo fuésemos a buscar ya se halla ido?, debemos actuar con o sin el permiso de la hokage_ – dijo Sakura entre preocupación y con rabia.

_No te precipites nos considerarían traidores por desobedecer a una orden, seriamos considerados fugitivos_ – dijo Sasuke.

_Pensé en hablar con Inoichi para que usara sus técnicas de control mental con Tsunade para ver que está tramando Tsunade, Pero tomaría cierto tiempo, como dije hay que esperar_ – dijo Kakashi.

_¡SASUKE-KUN¡_ - a toda velocidad venia un grupo de chicas liderizadas por Karin que también fue aceptada en konoha con Sasuke

_Ahhh demonios_ – Sasuke se desapareció en un remolino de fuego mientras Sakura peleaba con el club de fans de Sasuke.

Que dilema, en nuestro grupo solamente faltaba Sasuke y ahora que esta Sasuke nos falta Naruto – bajo la mirada y dijo - _espero ustedes me perdonen algún día, Sensei y Naruto_.

_**AHORA EN LA ALDEA DEL ZORRO.**_

Un 3 personas van caminando al despacho de los kages, cuando llegan tocan la puerta y pasan.

_¿?: En que podemos servirle Naruto-sama, Ruisu-sama_ –dijo uno de los ninjas misteriosos

_Si los he llamada porque dentro de poco tendremos una misión, tendremos que infiltrarnos en konoha. Les notificare de los detalles cuando llegue Henzo de su misión_ – dijo Naruto

_No hace falta esperar Naruto-sama ya llegue, disculpe la demora_ – dijo Henzo con una reverencia.

_Bien, cuál es tu informe amigo mío_ – dijo Ruisu

_Tome_ – le entrega la carta a Ruisu y luego se la pasa a Naruto,

_Al parecer ella no vendrá sola, bueno ellos también nos pueden ayudar mucho, nuestra prioridad actual es Tsunade no quiero que este ni un minuto más en esa cueva de vampiros_ –dijo Naruto.

_Bueno Henzo te presento a nuestro mejores shinobis, el de haya se llama Raizó _(un ninja con la vestimenta característica de la aldea del zorro, con un pelo marrón hasta la nuca, piel de color blanca y ojos marrones al igual que su pelo), _ella es Yugito la nueva prometida de Naruto y fu_ (las chicas conservan sus vestimentas normales)– dijo Ruisu.

_Es un placer conocerlos a todos_ – dijo Henzo con un saludo formal.

_Igual para nosotros_- respondieron al unisonó.

_Bueno empecemos con los planes de la misión_ – dice Naruto abriendo un gran mapa de konoha.

_La misión se basa en 3 parte una de ellas es infíltranos, búsqueda y luego salir de konoha. Ahora como haremos eso, verán hay ciertas parte de los muro de la ciudad que no son vigilados, así que entraremos en la noche, Ruisu, Natsumi y yo buscaremos ha Tsunade. Por si no saben Natsumi ya está al tanto de esta misión, y ustedes tres irán a mi antigua casa y buscaran por un pasadizo secreto unos pergaminos de mi madre, luego nos reuniremos en la mansión Namikaze buscare algunas cosas de mi padre y salir de ahí pitando lo más rápido posible, se los digo de la manera más sencilla posible_ – dice Naruto.

_Llegando a konoha nos cuadraremos cada quien en su punto, por lo demás pueden retirarse_ – dice Ruisu – _menos tu Yugito-chan_ – dice Naruto – _en ese caso yo si me retiro_ – dice Ruisu.

Después de salir Ruisu, Naruto posa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yugito, estaban cara a cara, a Naruto solo quería tener un tiempo con Yugito a sola.

_Pensé que ya no me querías, desde que llegue hemos tenido poco tiempo para estar juntos_ – dice Yugito como con cierta tristeza.

_Lo sé, estamos saturados de trabajo, si no fuera por la ayuda de Ruisu ni en la noche nos veríamos, pero eso no importa ya, que tienes planeado para esta noche, quisiera salir contigo y Natsumi a pasear por la aldea_ – dijo Naruto con cierta picardia

_Bueno si me los pides de esa manera, puede ser que te diga que sí, claro sino consigo algo más interesante que hacer_ – dijo Yugito

_Que mala eres Yugito-chan, creo que necesitas un castigo_ – dice eso agarrándola de la cadera arrinconándola contra una pared – _pero ese castigo puede ser que lo disfrutemos ambos, así que dime qué prefieres la opción a, b o c_.

_Dime cual es la opción A_ – dijo Yugito con picardía

_Salimos a pasear_ – dijo Naruto

_Y cuál es la opción B – _dice una curiosa Yugito

_Te castigo_ – dijo el rubio

_Y entonces cual será la opción c_ – pregunta la misma

_Todas las anteriores_ – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

_Guao sí que eres muy atrevido, así que elijo la c, hoy a las 8 si, no faltes a tu promesa, le avisare a Natsumi_ – dijo con alegría, se despide con un beso y se va del despacho.

_Ya terminaron con su momento feliz_ – dijo Ruisu con un tono de burla.

_Si, si, si búrlate todo lo que quieras, después de todo yo tengo con quien divertirme, ¿pero y tú?_ – dijo con cierta molestia.

_Vale, vale, solo fue una bromita_ – dijo Ruisu alegre pero en su corazón había tristeza

_Lo sé hermano, y lo siento, no debí a ver dicho eso_ – dijo disculpándose Naruto

_No te preocupes, yo solo naci para morir, pero mientras viva protegeré a mis seres queridos_ – lo dijo con una tristeza notoria.

_No vuelvas a decir eso, ten un poco de paciencia de seguro encontraras a alguien que te ame por los que tu eres_ – dice Naruto.

_Yo soy un monstro que fue diseñado para destruir, quien quería estar con un demonio como yo, sabes deciárea no haber nacido nunca, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes, cada vez más el ankokugan me consume por dentro y la maldad actúa a paso agigantado, no sé cuanto pueda resistir esto _ – dijo Ruisu

_Bromeas cierto, si no fuera por ti nunca hubieran sobrevivido de los ninjas que me atacaban aquella vez, no hubiera liberado a Natsumi y nunca, te hubiera conocido a ti ni a mi familia. Eres mi hermano, se que sufre, el ankokugan representa una gran responsabilidad, solo no te rindas y da lo mejor de ti, recuerda nunca te rindas sin dar lo mejor de ti_ –dijo Naruto

_Sabes tengo miedo de que me salga de control como aquella vez que nos encontramos con Chaos y Madara Uchiha. Nunca pensé que el desgraciado fuera a revivirlo, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es actual antes de que el actué y a su debido tiempo alertar a las naciones sobre la posible nueva amenaza- _dice Ruisu con preocupación y agonia_._

_**RECUERDO DE RUISU**_

3 semanas después el nombramiento oficial de los kitsunekage, las cosas eran un poco más suave y ese día Naruto y Ruisu decidieron entrenar.

_Naruto el shinobi como tal puede producir la energía elemental que hoy conocemos como chakra, ahora la naturaleza como tal posee su propia energía, el entrenamiento de hoy es que puedas fusionar tu energía con la de tu entorno. Esto hará que tus técnicas sean más fuertes y obtengan mayor potencias, por ende ocasionando mayor daño a tu adversario, si puedes hacer que tu energía este 100% fusionada con tu entorno, se puede decir que tienes una fuente ilimitada de chakra, pero Recuerda una cosa, esto hace que tu cuerpo se agote mucho más rápido así que úsalo en caso de emergencia_ – hablo Ruisu

Naruto afirma y empieza se entrenamiento, duraron como unas 3 horas, cuando Naruto logra un 45% de su entrenamiento, llega Natsumi muy agitada.

_Naruto ven por favor mis hermanas están en problemas_ – dijo Natsumi

_¿Qué? PERO QUE PASA_ – dijo Naruto

_No lo sé, pero todos los bijuus tenemos una conexión como telepática, el nibí y el nanabi estaban pidiéndome ayuda desesperadamente_ – comenta la Kyubi.

_Bien en marcha, dinos en donde se encuentran tus hermanas_ – dijo Ruisu.

_Desde este punto al sur cercas de las frontera de Kumo_ – explica Natsumi

Así empezaron nuestros héroes a movilizarse de rama en rama.

Ya a una hora de haber empezado su recorrido dice Natsumi _- no llegaremos a tiempo, mis hermanas están escondidas pero lo que sea que las esté buscando debe ser muy fuerte para que las asuste, y a este paso nunca llegaremos a tiempo_.

_Dame el mapa Natsumi-chan por favor_ – dice Ruisu, después de haber fijado un punto dice: _usare gran parte de mi chakra para poder llegan en segundo al nuestro destino, agárrense_ – Naruto y Natsumi agarran de los hombros a Ruisu, este activa su ankokugan en la fase 3 e inmediatamente aparece alrededor de ellos una esfera cromática y los succiona.

A los segundo, aparece por segunda vez esta misma esfera solo que en el punto que Ruisu había marcado.

_Lamento no poder estar más cerca de tus hermanas pero al no usar la energía de la naturaleza bueno no pude llegar más lejos_ – dijo Ruisu agotado

_Donde aprendiste todos esos jutsus de espacio tiempo_- dice Naruto

_Son secretos de mi familia, pronto aprenderás algunos de mis jutsu espacio tiempo, bueno retomemos la misión, entonces movámonos ya_ – y así continuaron su viaje.

Cuando casi llegaban al punto de encuentro se escucha una explosión, logrando que se detengan en seco

_Pero qué demonios paso_ – dice Naruto

_Apurémonos ya_ – dice Natsumi con una gran angustia notoria.

Llegando en donde había ocurrido la explosión, en el suelo esta Yugito y fu lastimadas. Natsumi al ver a estas 2 mal heridas, correr lo más rápido que pudo a socorrerlas.

_Valla, valla, que tenemos aquí, 3 bijuus que serán míos de un solo golpe_ – dice Madara que soltó una risa macabra.

_Imposible yo te destruí junto con el Juubi, ¿por qué sigues con vida?_ – dijo Naruto con rabia.

_Eso ahora no es de tu incumbencia, por confiarme, tú mocoso me derroto una vez, pero eso no ocurrirá 2 veces_ – ya tenía activado su mangekyou sharingan eterno – _bueno puedo notar que bienes acompañado tal y como lo dijo Chaos._

_¿Chaos?, él fue quien te revivió, ese bastardo_ – dijo con rabia Ruisu.

_Como sabrán mi poder no es el mismo de antes, el señor de las tiniebla me ha regalado un poder inimaginable pero no sería justo que yo pelee con 2 shinobis como ustedes. ¿Qué te parece Chaos? Te unes a la pelea_ – dijo Madara.

_Jajajaja claro que si, ha pasado mucho tiempo Ruisu Kanada_ – dijo chaos entre risas.

_Bastado, era de esperarse esto, esta pelea es conmigo no con ellos déjalos en paz, oh es que tienes miedo de volver a perder ante mi_ – dijo Ruisu.

_No te confíes esa vez no demostré todo mi poder, esta vez será diferente porque no está Kanada (dios) para sellar mi poder y el señor de las tinieblas me ha obsequiado más poder del que te puedas imaginar, pero bueno basta de cháchara y acabemos con este de una vez quieres_ – dijo chaos que se movió a una velocidad impresionante y apareció atrás de Ruisu y le conecta un golpe en la columna y lo manda al bosque.

Chaos se encuentra cerca de donde esta Ruisu y le dice: _vez la diferencia de poder_ – dijo con confianza.

_Vez lo que ocurre cuando te confías de tu fuerza y no usas la cabeza_ – dice Ruisu, apareciendo en el aire realizando sellos de manos y diciendo: Elemento fuego: llamarada - del cielo empieza a caer una lluvia de fuego, pero es esquivada por Chaos_: eso es todo lo que tiene un Kanada como tu_ – dijo arrogantemente

_No pero esto te dolerá bastante elemento rayo: embate eléctrico_ – Ruisu aparece detrás de Chaos e impacta un golpe eléctrico en la espalda de Chaos, pero este se desvanece en un puf – _Maldición es una trampa_ – dijo Ruisu.

_Te dije que ya conozco todo tu movimiento, y tus clones explosivos no te ayudaran en nada_ – de las sombras sale chaos.

_Bueno parece que hay que pelear en serio_ – de las manos Ruisu había unas muñequeras, este se las quita y aparecen cadenas eléctricas de un color amarillo, este también las rompe, en el suelo se hizo un gran cráter al Ruisu haber liberado su poder _– veras no estoy peleando a mi máximo, pero en uno segundos conocerás mi verdaderos poder._

Así empezó una pelea a puro taijutsu entre Ruisu y Chaos, lo único que se podía ver era borrones de la velocidad con que peleaban y también se podía escuchar los sonidos de los golpes.

_**Naruto, Natsumi vs Madara **_

_Ruisu resiste, pronto te vamos a socorrer_ – dijo Natsumi, esta ya había colocado a Yugito y Fu en un lugar más seguro, y se reincorpora a la pelea.

_Aaaaaa (suspiro) esto me hace recordar la pelea que tuvimos hace mucho tiempo_ – dice Madara

Naruto no espero y activo su rinnegan y ataco junto con Natsumi con jutsus de fuego.

Naruto/Natsumi_: elemento fuego: dragones gemelos_ – de la nada aparece dos dragones extremadamente grande de fuego, parecían que estos tuvieran vida propia porque Madara lanzaba jutsu de agua y estos los esquivaban hasta que este dice: _elemento agua: dagas voladoras_ – aparecen 2 dagas que destruyan a los 2 dragones picándolo por la mitad.

_Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme Naruto_ – lo dijo como cualquier villano lo diría con arrogancia 

_Sí, eso lo sé, pero prefiero usar el elemento sorpresa_ – sale del suelo Naruto, con un odama rasengan con el cual impacta a Madara, este sale disparado en uno cuantos metros.

_Has mejorado desde la última vez, pero no crees que usaste mucho poder con un clon de sombras jajajaja_ - desaparece en un puf, y aparece atrás e Natsumi, esta reacciona rápido y esquiva la patada y le proporciona un golpe en toda la cara, ese golpe eleva a Madara al aire pero este caen en pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Debo admitir que son más fuertes que antes, pero te pregunto Kyubi ¿Por qué ayudas a Naruto? Después de todo solo eres un arma_ – dijo con arrogancia y con una risa burlona – _únete a mí y dominaremos al mundo, y te prometo que te utilizare como es debido_ – dijo el bastardo de Madara.

_Te equivocas, te equivocas… ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! Naruto-kun no me ve como un arma, el me libero y me demostró que me quiere no por ser un arma como tú lo dices, sino por lo que soy en realidad, yo jure un día acabar con todo la humanidad por no saber que existían personas como él pero juro que no exterminare a la humanidad entere, sino solo a bastardos como tu_ – ella ataca con furia y golpea con todo a Madara, este le cuesta un montón esquivan los golpe de Natsumi, por lo que tienen que separar se lo mas que puede. Natsumi se detiene y forma en su mano una bijuudama.

_Si esto sigue así no durare mucho, así que tendré que emplear todo mi poder ahora_ – dice Madara, rápidamente realiza una pose de manos y dice: _arte oscuro: dimensión ying yang_ – Natsumi lanza la bijuudama con fuerza, pero antes de impactar con Madara, se abre un gran portar con la forma del ying y el yang, la bijuudama pasa a través del portar y sale del mismo pero hecho energía libre fragmentada en el aire.

_Jajajaja esta técnica es única en su clase, lo que hace es que cualquier case de materia o energía que lo atraviesa, lo desfragmenta y lo transforma en energía que yo puedo absorber_ – Madara empieza a absorber la energía de la bijuudama y empieza a fortalecerse.

_Lo siento Naruto me deje llevar por la rabia y lo ayude a recuperar energía_ – dijo Natsumi

_No te preocupes, que ya me diste una idea para vencerlo, observa_ – Naruto hace que aparezcan 2 clones y empieza a acumular energía en su mano.

_Este idiota no se da cuenta que lo que hará es dame más poder si lanza ese rasenshuriken_ – dice Madara con cierta confianza

_Espero y funcione_ – dice Naruto lanzando la esfera que a simple vista parecía un rasenshuriken.

Madara vuelve a utilizar la técnica del portar del ying y el yang para absorber el rasenshuriken, la esfera pasa por el portar pero del portar sale un zumbido abrumador.

_Pero que es estooooooo_ – Madara es impactado por un rasenshuriken

_¡!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- _grita Madara, siendo arrastrado a 30 metras y luego exploto todo, este cae al suelo herido.

_p... p... pero como fue que el portar no afecto a tu técnica y a la de la zorra si_ – dice con sangre en la boca.

_Mi básico, fue pura observación, abriste un portar que conecta al mundo ying y yang ¿no?, pues la esfera de Natsumi era energía comprimida que al momento de tocar el portar se descomprimió volviéndose energía que para ti era fácil absorber, pero yo en cambio libere chakra que lo recubrí con mi afinidad elementar, dándole el aspecto de un rasenshuriken, es decir con mi elemento aire lo que hice fue crear una esfera que dentro de ella tuviera chakra sin fusionarse, al momento de pasar por tu portar era pura energía, ya adentro del portar este se encarga de aplicar el proceso inverso, si no estaba fusionado este lo fusiona, dándole origen a mi jutsu_ – explica Naruto.

_Demonios, lo… había olvidado, que en el mundo ying yang, la cosas pierden su esencia y empiezan a actuar de manera inversa….._- dice Madara _– pero las cosas no acaban aquí, solo use una parte de mi poder, pero cuando puedo utilizarlo todo volveré, te lo aseguro mocoso_ – este desaparece.

_**Con Ruisu.**_

_A este paso me agotare muy rápido_ – dice Ruisu

_Mocoso te dije que mi poder aumento, eres muy débil, así que ahórrame la pelea y ven a que te mate_ – dice chaos

_Me veo en la obligación de utilizar mi último recurso pero con eso ganare_ – dice Ruisu, fue extraño para chaos ver a Ruisu sentarse en el piso con una pose de meditación.

_Ya te resignaste, está listo para que te mate_ – dice chaos

De repente Ruisu empieza a recitar un canto en un idioma que era solamente conocido por la familia Kanada, todo en el cielo empieza a cambiar en el cielo, parecía como se una tormenta estuviera a punto de iniciar, Ruisu es rodeado por una energía blanca y de su lado aparece un león blanco un poco más grande que Akamaru el perro de Kiba.

_Ruisu hace tiempo que no me invocas, a que se debe tu llamado_ – dice el león

_Accer, necesito que nos fusionemos en un solo ser como en los viejos tiempos, demostrémosle por que nos llamaban los asesinos de la sombras_ – le dice Ruisu a Accer su león.

_En seguida, Ruisu_ – dice Accer

**NARUTO Y NATSUMI**

_Bueno con eso no lo veremos por un largo tiempo mientras se recupera, pero por ahora tenemos que apresurarnos a ayudar a Ruisu, ve por Fu-chan y yo por Yugito-chan, debemos apurarnos a ayudar a Ruisu, puede ser que este en problemas_- dice Naruto

_¿Porque de repente estas utilizando el termino chan con ella Naruto?_ – Dice Natsumi con cierta picardía en sus ojos – _¿no será que te gusta alguna de ellas verdad?_

A Naruto le corre un escalofrió por la espalda y piensa- _esta se trae algo en mano y no quiero saber que es_ –este se preocupa un poco por las palabras de Natsumi, después de todo nadie podía ganar a Natsumi en hacer enfadar a la gente, era como su don.

Después de tomar los cuerpos inconscientes de las muchachas estos se dirige a donde se encontraba Ruisu peleando.

Ya en el lugar pueden observar a un chaos serio y un león blanco al lado de Ruisu.

_Es hora Accer_, "_fusión animal:_ _Haipā-jū mōdo" (modo híper bestia) _– dice Ruisu, el aspecto de este cambio totalmente, el chaleco de jounin negro que tenia se rompió totalmente dejando ver su físico bien trabajado, su pelo fue creciendo hasta la cintura y cambiando de color a un color plateado muy intenso, sus ojos parecían a los de un gato, dorados como el sol con una iris rasgada, pero lo más sorprenderte era que el chakra de Ruisu se fusionó con el de Accer, hora su chakra era de un color blanco puro.

_Ahora veras por que nos llamaron en el pasado como los asesinos de las sombras_ – dice los 2 al unisonó.

El ambiente se sentía muy pesado, todos esta raro, primero de la nada aparece una nubes negras, y ahora Ruisu desaparece de la vista de todo.

_La te aconsejo que te preguntes ¿Quién es la presa ahora?_ – dice Ruisu y Accer.

Chaos no pudo reaccionar cuando ya había sido golpeado por Ruisu, era una lluvia de golpes y zarpazos los que recibía Chaos.

_Esto no puede ser, no puedo verlo ni sentir tu chakra, me está aniquilando y yo sin poder hacer nada _– decía chaos, Ruisu y Accer le hacía honor a su nombre, eran como la mismísima sombra de shinigami, aparecían y desaparecían rápidamente de vista, en fracciones de segundo chaos era golpeado de manera abrumadora y muy salvaje.

Naruto y Natsumi no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente suyo estaba un Ruisu que nunca habían visto, ese Ruisu infundía miedo a su alrededor, chaos estaba ya inconsciente pero Ruisu lo seguía golpeando con rabia mientras Accer lo veía con diversión.

_Déjalo hermano tú no eres así_ – dice Naruto con preocupación

_Ruisu por favor detente_ – eran las palabras de Natsumi con lágrimas a ver a su mejor amigo en esa condición, este parecía que había perdido la conciencia y solo seguí su instinto.

Naruto hace un movimiento rápido y separa, a Ruisu de Chaos, pero Ruisu golpea a Naruto en el estomago y lo manda a volar, rápidamente se recupera en el aire y cae en pie, Ruisu corre hacia Naruto para golpearlo pero Accer se interpone y le dice: _detente, son tus amigos, no los lastimes, solo te permito herir al enemigo, pero a ellos no_- dice molesto Accer.

Ruisu iba a ignorar a accer cuando escucha la voz de alguien conocido

¿?: _Eso es, muestra tu poder al mundo, destruye todo para que el mundo vea lo que es ser un Kanada, solo somos almas utilizadas por la muerte para infringir temor al mundo jajajaja_- cuando Ruisu voltea ve a Yiro.

Yiro: _tiempo sin vernos sobrino mío, a pasado un lago tiempo desde que nos vimos, pero yo te recordaba un poco más inocente, pero luego de verte hoy parece que has despertado de la ilusión que tu padre te ha puesto_ – lo dice con una gran sonrisa

"_BASTARDO TE MATARE"_- Ruisu ataca con todo a su tío varias veces pero este siempre lo esquiva.

_Vamos sobrino, no vine aquí a pelear contigo solo a hablar, pero no te preocupes, conozco cómo hacer para que te unas a mí, solo recuerda que la oscuridad te absorberá y luego tu solo te unirás a mí y entre tú y yo dominaremos el universo, los mismos dioses temblaran al escuchar nuestros nombre_ – desaparece y al ínstate aparece con Madara, camina y recoge el cuerpo de Chaos ( por si se me olvido chaos es una armadura andante como lo es el hermano del protagonista de full metal alchemist en su interior es pura sombras y caos).

Yiro: _recuerda que yo también soy un Kanada y mi poder es mas grade que el tuyo, por hora no podrás vencerme, pero te aseguro que cuando vuelva, tendremos nuestra pelea y espero que te vuelvas mas fuerte_ – dice con arrogancia

**¡!**_** QUE PLANEAS HACE, PARA QUE QUIERES A LOS BIJUU!**_ – Dice Ruisu con un rugido.

_Ya lo sabrás dentro de poco el mundo que conoces será destruido_ – dice Yiro y luego desaparece

_Maldito…. Maldito_ – dice Ruisu, por la rabia que sentía activa su ankokugan a su fase 4, todo a su alrededor parecía un caos, las piedras se elevaban en el aire y rayos caen del cielo, todo era tinieblas, por la rabia que sentía empieza a destruir todo a su paso. Para Naruto y Natsumi era desesperante ver como su mejor amigo y hermano destruía todo a su paso, pero lo que no podían creer era como su cuerpo se desgarraba por el exceso de energía que emanaba de su cuerpo.

_**Fin del recuerdo de Ruisu **_

_Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Accer, Natsumi y tú, probablemente yo no hubiera sobrevivido _–dice Ruisu con tristeza- _todavía no puedo perdonarme por lo que hice aquella vez, si no puedo controlarme los terminare matando, debo aprender a controlar el ankokugan antes de que la maldad me consuma_ – sin querer se le escapa una lagrima.

_Todos te perdonamos, tu deberías perdonarte a ti mismo, de seguro piensas que si no puedes protegernos a nosotros como protegerás a la personas que amas ¿no?_ – este se impresiona por el comentario, Naruto había dado en el blanco.

Naruto: _solo porque eso ocurrió una vez no significa que vuelva a ocurrir, ¿cómo sabrás si en verdad puedes proteger a ese ser que amas si ni siquiera lo has intentado?, vamos date una oportunidad_ –dice Naruto

_Espero tengas razón, pero ¿cómo sabré que la personas que voy a escoger es la persona indicada? No se me da esto del noviazgo_- dice Ruisu.

_Eso lo decidirá tu corazón amigo mío_- le dice Naruto.

_Ahora que lo mencionas como te enamoraste de Yugito-chan, Naruto_ – dice Ruisu

_Pues después de que te trajimos inconsciente a la aldea, duraste 4 semanas inconsciente, yo por mi parte decidí aceptar a Fu y Yugito en nuestra aldea, en ese tiempo Natsumi, siempre nos molestaba y nos hacia malas jugadas a Yugito y a mí, por las insistencia de ella me enamore de Yugito, al principio me costó reconocerlo pero cuando supe que ella me amaba, le confesé mi sentimiento y ella lo acepto y bueno tú conoces el resto_ – dice Naruto con mirada soñadora

En la forma como me lo estas contando suena como una historia cómica y forzada por Natsumi jajajaja – dice Ruisu.

_Oye, eso no me da gracia alguna_ – dice Naruto molesto

Claro que no semental jajajaja – dice Ruisu corriendo

Luego de este dialogo empieza una persecución por toda la aldea, Naruto perseguía a Ruisu lanzándole objetos punzo penetrantes.

_**A las 8:00 pm**_

Naruto paseaba con Yugito y Natsumi por la aldea, era una noche muy bella, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor. Recorrieron las bellas calles iluminadas por las luces de diferentes colores acompañadas por la sonrisa de los aldeanos, era una noche perfecta, comían, bebían, bailaban y cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro, esto fue así toda la noche.

_Amor que tienes_ – dice Yugito con preocupación

_Es Ruisu, cada vez cae en el vacía de la depresión y aparte de eso hice un comentario que ayudo a que se deprimiera, me gustaría que encontrase alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida_ – dice Naruto, la tristeza era palpable en su rostro.

Natsumi dibuja una sonrisa un poco maquiavélica y dice: _Yugito-chan piensas en lo mismo que_ – esta confirma.

Naruto: _o no, eso no, no quiero que te involucres en la vida de Ruisu, siempre nos terminas metiendo en problemas y el ya tiene suficiente_.

Yugito: _vamos amor no me digas que en verdad ¿no te interesa saber lo resultados de las travesuras de Natsumi-chan?_

Naruto_: bueno la verdad si... Que digo que NO, dejen lo quieto_

Yugito/Natsumi: _anda siiiiiiiii _- lo dice con esa cara que resulta casi imposible negarse, esos ojos reflejaban inocencia, eran la mirada de un ángel caído del mismo cielo.

Naruto (rindiéndose): _solo no se pasen de la raya._

Yugito/Natsumi: _síiiiii, no te defraudaremos_ – luego salen corriendo

Naruto: _espero no arrepentirme de esto._

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

En las grandes puertas de la aldea escondida del zorro, se encontraban el equipo asignado por Naruto y Ruisu, impaciente por qué no llegaban los kage.

Raizó: _por que tardan tanto nos citaron a las 7:00am y son las 9:00am, ellos deberían haber primero que nosotros después de todo son kage ¿no?_

Fu: _no te desespere, tendrán sus motivos para tardarse tanto._

Yugito: _espero tenga una buena escusa porque sino…._

En ese momento llega Naruto y dice: _hola a todos, lamento la tardanza es que me perdí en el camino de la vida (sonriendo)_ – dicho comentario hace que todos caigan de cabeza estilo anime.

Fu: _con que ese era su motivo! ESO NO TE JUSTIFICA, TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO HOLGAZÁN, NOS HICISTE LLEGAR TEMPRANO PARA NADA_!

_Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto tesoro, cuando volvamos tendremos una muy buena charla_ – Yugito tenía una sonrisa acompañada de un aura tan tenebrosa que shinigami le tendría miedo.

_Vale mi amorcito, de regreso te cuento, pero antes donde esta Ruisu si hace un rato que Salía de la mansión _– dijo evadiendo el tema

_Aquí arriba, viendo el espectáculo, quien diría que el gran Naruto fue sometido por su novia, espera que lo sepa toda la aldea, todo el mundo sabrá lo grande que es el shodaime kitsunekage jajajaja_ – dijo Ruisu privado de la risa.

_Maldito, estabas mejor callado, se ve que disfrutas el hacerme molestar verdad, pero pronto los papeles se invertirán y yo seré el que ría al último muajajajajaja_ – dijo Naruto.

"_no sé porque siento un escalofríos en la espalda"_- eso pensó Ruisu, presentía que lo que decía Naruto se convertiría en una maldición para él.

_Vale, vale chaval, tranquilo no es para tanto, solo era una bromita para pasar el rato nomas, bueno retomado la compostura, es hora de partir, Natsumi se fue adelante para asegurar el camino, nos encontraremos con ella en los límites de la frontera del país del fuego, por lo demás todos tienen su equipo ninja necesario, así la misión empieza ya_- dijo Ruisu

_Oye eso me tocaba decirlo a mi_ – dijo Naruto en forma de puchero infantil.

_Tienes 21 años y parecer un nene, ¿no te da pena con tu novia Naruto?-_ dijo Ruisu en forma de burla.

_**¡! TE MATARE RUISU!- **_dijo Naruto.

Así empezó el viaje de nuestros héroes, siempre Naruto discutía con Ruisu pero Ruisu lo que hacía era reír y burlarse.

Raizó: _no recordaba que ellos fueran así siempre_ – le dijo a Yugito saltando de árbol en árbol

_Pero a pesar de todo parecen los propios hermanos, ellos 2 dan su mejor esfuerzo para que todos estén felices, ya era hora que les tocaran a ellos divertirse, por fuera parecerá que se odian pero por dentro se quieren como familia, lo sé siempre comparto con ello. Cerca de ellos siento que por fin tengo una familia, ¿verdad Fu?_- dice Yugito.

_Cuanto deseo que nuestra felicidad sea así por mucho tiempo (sonríe), siempre recibí desprecio de todos los que me rodeaban pero con ellos siento que tengo la familia que siempre quise tener, por eso peleare por ellos y si es posible daré mi vida_ – dijo Fu.

Raizó hizo un gesto de disgusto, Fu se da cuenta de eso y dice: _claro también daría mi vida para que tú fueras feliz, eso te lo prometo_ – y luego te lanza un beso estilo anime, eso hace que raizó se ruborice y aparte la mirada a un lado y piensa _"mi vida será feliz si tu estas siempre a mi lado"._

_**EN KONOHA **_

_Qué seguridad tenemos que el tal Henzo sea en realidad enviado de Naruto-kun_- dice Shizune

_Si no hubiese sido un enviado de Naruto me hubiera aniquilado al instante. Eso en caso de que haya sido un enemigo, o por lo menos un espía del enemigo_ – dice Tsunade.

_Por otro lado no se hubiese arriesgado al revelar su identidad, las probabilidad de que sea un enviado de Naruto es muy altas, konoha puede tener muchos enemigos, pero ninguno hubiese desperdiciado una oportunidad como esa para aniquilar a un kage, tengo esperanza en que verdaderamente sea Naruto quien lo envió, además le deje avisado que 2 personas más vienen conmigo pero no le avise que su escuadrón anbu nos protegería a distancia en caso que en realidad se tratase de un enemigo_- explica la misma.

_Además me dejo una serie de indicaciones, solo Naruto conoce esas cosas, dudaría mucho que un enemigo supiera de algo así_ – dijo Tsunade.

_Siempre la apoyare en las buenas o en las malas Tsunade-sama, pero quienes son los que vienen con nosotros, porque son de vital importancia que vengan con nosotros_ – dice Shizune

_Luego te lo digo, por ahora ayúdame en realizar lo más rápido posible las encomiendas de Naruto_ – dice Tsunade.

Tsunade y Shizune salen de la oficina dispuestas a realizar las actividades antes mencionadas por Naruto, el problema era que antes de salir no se percataron de la presencia de alguien en las sombras.

_Conque Tsunade si sabe del paradero de Naruto, tengo ahora que decidir que hare en estos momentos, ¿le digo a Kakashi-Sensei sobre esto? ó ¿lo mantengo en secreto hasta conseguir toda la información solidad de cuando y donde se reunirá Tsunade con Naruto?, ese dobe se arriesga mucho pero algo debe tener en mente para realizar semejante acción, por ahora seguiré a Tsunade luego veré que hago con esta información_- dice Sasuke.

Sasuke sale y deambula por la aldea pensando en cómo ordenar sus ideas y hacer un plan razonable.

_**MISMO DÍA 6:30 PM**_

Sasuke se dispuso a seguir todo el día a Tsunade y Shizune, pudo recolectar algunas evidencias hacerca de lo que probablemente quería Naruto de ellas 2, algunas cosas parea el no encajaban, así que decidió reunir al equipo para contarle lo ocurrido.

"En el campo de entrenamiento 7"

_Cuál es la prisa de reunirnos, que noticias tienes Sasuke_ – dice Kakashi

_Hay Diablas pensé que Sasuke me había pedido una cita a solas_ – dice Sakura en forma de murmuro.

_Dijiste algo Sakura_- dice Sasuke

_No, nada lo juro_ – dice nerviosa

_Bueno, tengo cierto tiempo siguiendo a la hokage_ – dice Sasuke

_¿Por qué estás haciendo eso Sasuke? te dije que no realizaras algo sin antes consultarme_ – dice un Kakashi molesto.

_Para asegurarme que la hokage no estaba ocultando algo, y si te hubiera avisado no me abrías dejado y no hubiera conseguido información_ - dice Sasuke muy tranquilo.

_¿Qué clase de información posees Sasuke?-_dice Kakashi

_Una que me indica que Tsunade tiene contactos con Naruto_ – dice Sasuke

_¿Cómo? ella sabía de Naruto y me lo oculto, pero ¿por qué?_ _Siendo yo su discípula_ -dice Sakura

_Eso te toca descubrirlo a ti_ – dice Sasuke

_Lo más probable es ella sepa que siempre le informábamos al consejo sobre Naruto y que el consejo actuaba a escondidas, si estoy en lo correcto esa debe ser la razón por la que nos mantuvo en secreto esa información todo este tiempo_ – dice Kakashi.

_Eres bueno deduciendo cosas Kakashi_ - de Hiashi

Este llego de repente en compañía de Tsume y sus perros.

_Con eso tenemos prueba para acusar a Tsunade de mantener relación con un traidor en secreto, buen trabajo Tsume_ – dice Hiashi

_¿Nos estabas espiando?-_ dice Sakura

_Su comportamiento era extraño, no podía darme el lujo observar y ver como la situación se escapaba de las manos_- dijo Hiashi

_Pero tranquilo casi confió en ustedes, dentro de poco cuando encerremos a Tsunade los nombraremos héroes oficiales de konoha y nombraremos a Sasuke como nuestro nuevo hokage jajajaja_ – dice Hiashi despidiéndose

_Nos vemos luego chicos, en especial tu Kakashi_ – dice Tsume desapareciendo con su perro

_Debemos encontrar a Tsunade lo más rápido posible_- dice Kakashi dando orden a su grupo de buscar a Tsunade.

Pero lamentablemente encontraron a Tsunade antes que ellos, después de la huida de Naruto el consejo se encargo de difundir una mala fama a Naruto, muchos le creían al consejo pero otros negaban y lo dicho por ellos.

Tsunade fue apresada junto con Shizune dándole una semana para que las ejecutaran, Sasuke fue nombrado hokage y también héroe por descubrir los supuestos planes de Tsunade encontrar de la aldea.

_**CON NARUTO Y RUISU (faltan 2 días para llegan a konoha)**_

Ya se habían encontrado con Natsumi en el camino a konoha, como ya era de noche decidieron acampar.

_Naruto que ocurriría si descubrieran a Tsunade_ – le pregunta Yugito

_Sabes, cuento con que descubran a Tsunade_ – dice Naruto

_¿Qué?-_ dicen todos menos Ruisu.

_Veras, no fui siempre un descuidado idiota, se cómo se comportan los ninjas de konoha, en especial Sasuke_ – dice Naruto

_Verán, al saber que me fui, investigara las causas de mi huida pero eso no es todo, se que buscara la manera de ver si Tsunade sabe algo de mí, empezara a descartar todo aquellos que vea que no le cuadre o buscara una respuesta lógica a la situación, esto es una deducción, probablemente tenga alguna pista de mi paradero e intento que Tsunade le diera un permiso para ir, por lógica Tsunade le denegó el permiso, este al ver el comportamiento de esta buscara la manera de ver si Tsunade sabe algo, cuando lo sepa probablemente le diga a Kakashi, a su vez este le dirá al consejo y luego estos actuaran en contra es Tsunade_ – dice Naruto en forma de deducción

_Por eso pedí que ustedes fueran a mi casa a buscar mis cosas y yo buscaría Tsunade_ – dice el mismo

_Bueno ahora nos quedan nos de 2 días para llegar, así que descansemos mientras podamos, no sabemos que nos depara el destino más adelante_ – dicho esto todos fueron a dormir

_**EN KONOHA, DIAS RESTANTE "0"**_

Nuestros héroes ya habían llegado a konoha se dividieron como lo tenían planeado esperando la noche.

Llegando la noche, cerca de los límites de la aldea se podía escuchar ciertos disturbios.

_Oye regresa, no huyas de tu padres_ – unos Hyuga perseguían a Hanabi

_No puedo ni quiero regresar, no quiero casarme con el asqueroso feudal_ – dice molesta

(Hanabi poseía como ropa la misma que utilizo Hinata cuando estaba pequeña, es decir la chamarra y el mono, solo que un poco más grande para Hanabi, esta tal vez no tenga el mismo cuerpo que su hermana pero si está bien definido con medidas perfectas, su edad es de 19 años en mi fic)

_Naruto escucho escándalos, iré a revisa, quiero asegurarme que nuestros planes siguen intactos_ – dice Ruisu.

_Investigas y vuelve rápido, no te involucres a no ser que sea necesario_ – dice Naruto

Así Ruisu se mueve rápido y llega a una zona cerca de konoha, en una parte del bosque se podía ver Hanabi peleando con casi 30 Hyugas.

_No voy a interferir, a menos que la situación lo amerite_ – dice Ruisu.

_Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou_ (8 Signos de Adivinación, 128 Golpes de la Adivinación)-dice Hanabi

Golpeo algunos Hyuga pero le fue difícil pelean contra todos, por ultimo cuando casi la arrinconan, esta tropieza y se disloca el tobillo.

_Maldición ahora si estoy muerta, me casare obligada con el asqueroso feudal sin ni siquiera amarlo de verdad _– dice triste y resignada.

_Deberíamos agarrarla y llegarla de regreso con su padre_ – dice un Hyuga

_Pana nada, yo primero me la gozare un rato y luego se la llevo a su estúpido padre, el nos ha hecho sufrir mucho ya es hora de regresarle el favor jajajaja_ – dice unos de los Hyuga acercándose a Hanabi.

"_Es mi fin no puedo gritar porque nadie me escuchara, pero no me tendrán tan fácil"_ – piensa Hanabi, esta intenta pararse pero le es inútil.

Intento luchar pero fue inútil, el tobillo le impedía pelear.

Cuando los Hyugas casi la empiezan a desvestir, interviene Ruisu.

_Tu quién diablos eres_ – dice unos de los Hyuga a Ruisu

Este no responde a los Hyuga y activa su ankokugan en la fase 2

_Seas quien seas te metiste con las personas equivocadas_ – estos corren a pelean contra Ruisu.

Nadie podía creer lo que veían Ruisu era golpeado despiadadamente por los Hyuga hasta dejarlo casi muertos.

_Vez te hubieras quedado quieto y no estuvieras a punto de morir_ – dice un Hyuga

_Bueno en que estaba, a si_ – este se acerca a Hanabi, le arranca la ropa para empieza a violarla descaradamente y la golpeaban, mientras esta suplicaba que se detuvieran.

Se sentían dioses realizando tal acto, pero de repente la imagen de Hanabi cambia por la mamá de uno de los Hyuga – _hijo cómo pudiste hacerme algo así_ – dice esta

_¿Mamá? Esto es imposible_ – dice un Hyuga en desesperación

Todo alrededor de los Hyuga empezó a desvanecerse y a convertirse en el mismo infierno.

En la realidad Ruisu los tenia inmerso en un genjutsu.

_Destrucción mental_ – dice Ruisu, todos los Hyuga presente (excepción de Hanabi) gritaban de agonía mientras sangre salía por cada poro de su cuerpo, el dolor que sentían los Hyuga era indescriptibles, por todo el bosque se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor y piedad hecha por los Hyuga, por ultimo sus cabezas explotaban dejando todo a su paso manchado por la sangre de los Hyuga.

Ruisu se dirige a Hanabi para ayudarla. Esta estaba horrorizada por lo antes visto. Tanto así que se paralizó y se bloqueo mentalmente.

_Estas bien_ – dice Ruisu

_No, aléjate no me hagas daño por favor, solo quiero irme_ – dice llorando Hanabi.

_Tranquila no te vengo hacer daño, vine a ayudarte si, tranquila_ – le dice Ruisu abrazándola

_¿Quién eres?-_ dice Hanabi mirándolo a los ojos

_Me llamo Ruisu_ - dice el mismo con una gran sonrisa.

Por un segundo Hanabi no reaccionaba al ver los ojos Ruisu, era algo hipnótico para ella ver unos ojos en semejanza al jade y al cielo al mismo tiempo, después de reaccionar. Su cara se torna de un color rojo tomate, ese color digno de su hermana.

_Te encuentras bien parece que tuvieras fiebre_ – le dice Ruisu, mientras más se acercaba, mas roja se ponía Hanabi hasta que se desmaya.

_Bueno al parecer tengo que cuidarla, será mejor llevarla a que Naruto y después ver cómo me las ingenio_ – piensa Ruisu.

La toma en sus brazos y se la lleva, le tomo unos minutos llegar hasta donde Naruto y le dice: _me encontré con esta muchacha que casi es violada por su propio clan creo_ – dice Ruisu

¿_Hanabi?-_ dice Naruto

_Con que se llama Hanabi, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer, bueno yo la cuidare hasta que recupere la conciencia_ – le dice Ruisu a Naruto

_Confió en lo que haces, prepárate que ya vamos a empezar con la misión_ – dice Naruto

_Jutsu clones de sombra_ – dice Ruisu creando 2 clones

_Ustedes cuídenla hasta que yo regrese_ – dice Ruisu dándole órdenes a sus clones

Luego nuestro héroes se posicionaron cerca de de los muros de la aldea de la hoja, Ruisu y Naruto hacen seña para entrar y dar comienzo a la operación- _estilo de sombra: danza de las sombras_ – dicen todos al unisonó

Ruisu se encargo de capacitar a un grupo de ninja con esta técnica mortal solo para realizar operaciones especiales, este jutsu alcanza su máximo potencial en la noche convirtiéndose en la mayor pesadilla de todo aquel que fuera a caer en manos de aquellos que dominaban este jutsu.

Este jutsu fue utilizado por Ruisu muy poco en el pasado por lo letal que era y por el gasto energético que generaba, pero con cierto mejora logro perfeccionarlo hasta cierto punto. El jutsu danza de las sombras tienen 2 fases, la primera es su fase más sencilla que puede ser utilizada por cualquier ninja, pero la última fase solo puede ser utilizada por los Kanada y por Naruto, esta fase es conocida como estilo de sombras prohibidas: danza de las sombras, en estas fase son añadidas invocaciones de sombras capaces de despedazar a su adversario en segundos, pero requiere de un dojutsu poderoso para poder ejecutarlo, en este caso el ankokugan y el rinnegan.

_Comience la operación_ – dice Ruisu,

Una gran neblina cubrió toda konoha debido a un jutsu empleado por Naruto, las calle de konoha estaban vivas o mejor dicho poblada de aldeanos y visitante que recorrían la aldea en busca de diversión y alegría, todo esto mermo en cuestión de segundos debido a la neblina que empezó muy sutilmente, pasando desapercibida a los ojos de los ninjas de konoha.

_Pero que noche, parece que hará más frio de lo habitual_ – dice un shinobi de la hoja

_Si, esto ocurre nada mas cuando no traigo el abrigo, te apuesto tío que si hoy traigo el abrigo me estuviera….._ – el shinobi cae noqueado

_Pero qué demonios pasa…_ - el shinobi cae al suelo.

_No, no, no, no ata…-_ recibe un golpe que lo eleva por el aire y cae al suelo con un gran moretón en la cara.

Todos los shinobis (10 en total) estaban formando un gran círculo, a modo de defensa para protegerse las espaldas, pero de las sombras sale fu y se lleva a unos 5.

_Pero a donde se fueron_ – dice un shinobi asustado

_No lo sé…-_ del cielo caen los cuerpos sin vida de los otros shinobis.

_¡!CORRED MIENTRAS PODAIS, CORRED, CORR….-_ este cae muerto.

_NO, PORFAVOR NO NOS AGAIS MAS DAÑO, NO QUIERO MORIR, TENGO FAMILIA,_ - dice llorando del miedo

_No te haremos daño si nos dice lo que queremos oír_ – dice Naruto.

_¿Qué quieres, dímelo?_ – dice el shinobi con ciertas esperanzas.

_¿Donde tienen a Tsunade?, ¿le hicieron algo malo?_ – le pregunta Naruto.

_No, está bien se encuentra en la prisión dentro de 2 días la torturaran para sacarle información de un shinobi renegado llamado Naruto y después la ejecutaran_ – dice el shinobi quien no sabía que era Naruto quien le interrogaba

_Como comprenderás te dejaremos vivo por tus servicios pero no puedes estar consciente_ – dice Ruisu quien lo noquea de un golpe.

_Ya puedes desvanecer el genjutsu_ – dice Yugito, Naruto desvanece el genjutsu dejando ver los cuerpos de todos los shinobis noqueados, ninguno había muerto solo era una ilusión.

_Que fácil fue esto, si todos los shinobis de la hoja son así, entonces esto será un paseo para niños_ – dice Raizó

_No te confíes, recuerda no subestimar al enemigo_ – dice Fu

_Bueno, la ruta de escape está despejada, recuerde que cuando venga con Tsunade quiero un grupo empleando el jutsu de danza de las sombras para cubrimos las espalda, por lo demás todos ya saben que hacer_ – dice Ruisu y luego desparecen todos en un destello negro.

_**Misión de Yugito, Fu, Raizó**_

Después de limpiarla la ruta de escape, Yugito, Fu y Raizó avanzaban con el mayor sigilo por las calle de Konoha. Las calles estaban como si en realidad konoha nunca hubiera sido habitada, era un silencio sepulcral gracia a la neblina.

_En qué dirección está la casa de Naruto-kun_ – dice Fu

_¡¿No te acuerdas Fu?! Te lo dijimos un montón de veces, según nuestra posición al noreste de aquí_ – dice Yugito irritada

_Vale no te irrites tan rápido, soy un poco olvidadiza vale_ –dice Fu con una sonrisa tonta

_Dejen de gritar, y ¡cállense ya!, se nos dijo que con el mayor sigilo posible pero desde que empezamos lo único que han hecho es pelear_ – dijo Raizó molesto

_Desde cuando tú eres el capitán de esta misión, no recuerdo que te hayan puesto como nuestro jefe para gritarnos a tu antojo_ – dice Yugito

_¡Que!, quieres que llame a tu Naruto para que te castigue_ _como a ti te gusta_– dice con un tono burlón.

_Será mejor que te calles antes de que no puedas reproducirte nunca más_ – dice Yugito molesta y con un sonrojo en su cara.

"_No quiero imaginarme que me va a ser, prefiero no molestarla más, eso por el bienestar de mis hijos con Fu…. ¿! Pero que estoy pensando!? Ni siquiera le he contado de mis sentimientos y ya quiero tener hijos con ella"_ – piensa Raizó

_Valla Yugito-chan eres una pervertida, nada más te dijeron que Naruto te castigaría y te sonrojaste, tienes unos pensamientos tan oscuros y placenteros como la noche_ – se burla Fu

_Callaos, que no me puedo concentrar en la misión_ – dice Yugito apenada

_Vale, vale no te molesto más, pero espera que se lo cuente a Naruto-kun, tal vez complazca tu deseo amiga mía jajajaja_ – dice Fu

_Ya llegamos_ – dice Raizó

Estaban al frente de la casa de Naruto, se acercaron y entraron por la ventana de su cuarto.

_Valla que desastre, hicieron aquí, parece que un huracán vino y vario todo_- dice Raizó

_Bueno no me sorprende nada, por lo que Naruto me conto ellos buscaban la manera de saber lo que él hacía, supongo que cuando se fue buscaron pista de su paradero_ – dice Yugito

_Encontré su cuarto, debe de estar aquí la biblioteca_ – Fu abre la puerta y ve una biblioteca toda desordenada.

_Aquí está la biblioteca_ – dice Fu, todos van a donde esta Fu

_El compartimiento secreto debe de estar por aquí_ – dice Yugito buscando arriba de la biblioteca.

_Aquí esta algo parecido al símbolo del clan Uzumaki_ – dice Raizó

_¿Ahora qué hacemos?-_ dice Raizó

_Naruto me dio antes de partir un frasco con su sangre, deberíamos colocar un poco en el símbolo y eso bastara para abrir la puerta del pasadizo secreto_ – Yugito coloca un poco en el símbolo, después de colocar sangre en el símbolo este empieza a brillar de manera segadora, después de desvanecerse el brillo, la biblioteca ya no estaba, en cambio estaba una gran puerta abierta que parecía llevar a un túnel subterráneo.

_Se ve tenebroso_ – dice Fu

_Si lo sé, quien diría que un túnel como este se podía encontrar en un lugar así_ – dice Yugito.

Después de avanzar hacia el fondo del túnel, llegan a un gran cuarto. Abriendo la puerta se encontraron con una cantidad inmensa de pergaminos del clan Uzumaki.

_¿Naruto siempre tuvo toda esta información a su disposición? Hay muchos pergaminos aquí, esto sería una vida de estudio_ – dice Fu

_Bueno a trabajar, recuerden que tenemos poco tiempo antes que se den cuenta que estamos aquí. Tomen, meted todo en estos pergaminos_ – dice Raizó

Así empezaron a guardar todos los pergaminos, les tomo 15 minutos con la ayuda de clones.

_Bueno salgamos de aquí, rumbo a la mansión Namikaze_ – dice Yugito.

_**Misión de Naruto, Ruisu y Natsumi. **_

Estos ya casi llegaban a la prisión de Konoha, sorprendentemente no tuvieron inconvenientes en llegar.

_Esto está muy sospechoso, con la neblina era para que estuvieran en guardia, lo sé los conozco bien_ – dice Naruto

_Por mi parte no ciento nada, si aparece algo no se preocupen que yo alertare de su presencia_ – dice Natsumi.

_Procedamos con la mayor cautela posible, no queremos entorpecer la misión_ – dice Ruisu

_Llegamos, todos sabemos que hacer_ – dice Naruto

En la prisión se encontraban 4 centinelas custodiando la entrada. Naruto y Ruisu se posicionan cerca de los límites y con una velocidad impresionante se desasen de los 4 centinelas.

_Natsumi cuida la entrada de intrusos, oculta tu presencia_ – dice Ruisu

_Bien los espero por aquí cerca_ – dice Natsumi

Así Naruto se adentra en la prisión, recorrieron en las sombras muchos de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la celda de Tsunade.

_Tsunade-sama no creo que Naruto venga por nosotras para serte sincera yo ya perdí las esperanzas_ – dice Shizune triste

_Pero yo no, todavía tenemos tiempo para escapar, hoy es el día que Naruto pauto para reunirnos y sé que nos encontrara y nos sacara de aquí_ – dice Tsunade.

_Eso me agrada de ti Tsunade-obachan tu siempre crees a mis palabras_ - dice Naruto

En el corazón de Tsunade no cavia espacio para tanta alegría, tanto así que por sus ojos cayeron lágrimas de felicidad.

_Si, lo sabía, sabía que vendrías por nosotras_ – dice Tsunade abrazando a Naruto

_¿Eres tu Naruto? Es impresionante, te pareces a tu padre, mírate esta precioso_ – dice Shizune, después de pensar un poco en lo que decía, por su mente destilaban imágenes de ella y Naruto a solas en el bosque, era como una película en la cual Naruto y ella eran los protagonistas, eso hizo que se pusiera toda roja y que sangre saliera de su nariz.

_Después hablamos sobre lo que estabas pensado Shizune_ – dice una molesta Tsunade.

_Yo no pensaba nada malo Tsunade-sama lo juro_ – dice una temerosa Shizune

_Me alegra volver a verlas. Hermano me disculpo por no presentártelas en estos momentos pero recuerda que tenemos que salir de aquí_ – dice Naruto

¿_Con quién hablas Naruto?-_ dice Tsunade

_Conmigo Tsunade-chan, me llamo Ruisu, después platicaremos con más_ _calma_ – dice el mismo saliendo de las sombras.

De los ojos de Shizune y Tsunade salían corazones. Tal vez serian porque tenían de frente a 2 hombres que cualquier medico recetaría.

_Bueno hora de irnos_ – dice Naruto

_Esperad no se irán sin nosotros verdad_- dice sujeto misterioso 1

_Quién diría que ha vuelto el gran Naruto Uzumaki a esta aldea_ – dice sujeto misterioso 2

_Si mi mejor amigo a vuelto_ – dice sujeto misterioso 2

Bueno hasta aquí la parte uno de mi fic, no he podido subir los fic mas seguido por razones educativas y por culpa de mi internet, pero subiré poco a poco lo fic.

Dejen sus reviews y los leeré encantado.

Los personajes que me han dejado en los mp los agregare a la historia dentro de 2 chapter mas, sin más nos leemos a la próxima.


End file.
